


Pirate Christmas Story

by aranel_took



Series: Green Lantern Pirate!verse [5]
Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elseworlds, Green Lantern - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-07
Updated: 2009-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_took/pseuds/aranel_took
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to <i>Pirates of The Emerald Dawn</i>. Elseworlds. The crew of <i>The Emerald Dawn</i> spend Christmas in Tortuga and gain a new crewmember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the there_n_back Advent Calendar Challenge on LiveJournal in December 2008. Every day, a new prompt was added to the list and all prompts must be used in that day's fic: Day 1 - bottle; Day 2 - bottle, wharf; Day 3 - bottle, wharf, violing, etc. So I had no idea where this was going, other than all 24 entries would tie together into one whole story and each entry will have 100 words per prompt.
> 
> Complete list of prompts: _bottle, wharf, violin, moon, monkey, fork, hole, lock, sheet, pendant, crystal, cookie, letter, money, tail, chair, bread, seed, peaches, snow, rope, boat, baggage, candle_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 words. Prompt: _bottle_

“It’s strange, having Christmas when it’s hot out,” Kyle said as he climbed up onto the Tortuga dock. The only indication of the season were the garlands of dirty red ribbon tied around the lamp posts that lined the street. Apparently even pirates could be festive for the holiday. 

He pulled at the collar of his coat. It had been a long time since he’d last worn it, but Hal had insisted they dress up for their trip ashore. “So where are we going?”

Hal handed Kyle a bottle of wine, then climbed out of the boat himself. “You’ll see.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 words. Prompts: _bottle, wharf_

The wharf was boisterous this time of night, music coming from the pubs and brothels, card games played over barrels on the boardwalk, laughing children and barking dogs underfoot. Only the markets were quiet, boarded up tightly for the night against visiting sailors who didn’t follow The Code regarding ‘biting the hand that feeds you’. 

Hal headed towards the center of town and Kyle followed on his heels. He saw the looks as the captain passed, wide-eyed recognition and a few hasty salutes here and there. Everyone knew who Captain Hal Jordan was, and everyone knew who Kyle was and what he was to the Captain. But rather than the usual derogatory comments that would have been mumbled at their passing — sodomite, buggerer, catamite, Molly — no one would dare risk the wrath of Captain Jordan. Instead they were “Captain Jordan and his young gentleman”. 

Hal turned down a quiet, empty side street. He stopped at a door covered in peeling blue paint and rapped out a rhythm on the battered wood. In a few moments the door opened, spilling light into the dark alley. “Ah, Captain Jordan!” a portly, well-dressed man said. “So good to see you again!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 300 words. Prompts: _bottle, wharf, violin_

The first thing Kyle noticed was the smell, a smell he hadn’t experienced in a very long time, and it hit him like a brick to the stomach: the smell of meat roasting over a fire. His mouth watered and his stomach growled loud enough that Hal frowned at him. “Sorry,” he said, but he really wasn’t very sorry at all. He hadn’t had meat that wasn’t dried and salted in _weeks_!

The man led them into a large, brightly lit room. There were a scattering of tables, about half of them occupied with finely dressed people eating. In the corner, a man played a gentle tune on a violin. Kyle gaped at them. _A restaurant? In Tortuga?_

Hal passed the bottle of wine to the man. Their host looked at the seal, then back up at Hal. “Oh, Captain,” he said with a shaky voice. “This is why you are my best customer! Do you know what this is? Yes, of course you do!” The man tucked the bottle protectively in one arm. “Come! Over here! Our best table!”

He led them to a table near a large window. The building was set on the hill, so they were now on an upper story overlooking the wharf. “No one can sneak up on you here, eh?” the man said with a wink as he pulled out their chairs and seated them. Then he held up the bottle. “Will you be wanting—”

“No, George. That is for you. Bring us whatever you have in your cellar.”

“Of course, sir,” George said with a bow. He walked away, staring again at the bottle held reverently his hands. Kyle wondered what George would do if he knew Hal had about twenty more bottles of that wine on the _Emerald Dawn_. Probably swoon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 400 words. Prompt: _bottle, wharf, violin, moon_

“I would never have imagined a place like this in Tortuga,” Kyle said as he glanced around the room. It looked like a place that would be more fitting for London or Paris rather than a Caribbean pirate haven.   

“A pirate needs somewhere to spend his ill gotten gains,” Hal said with a smile. “Some of us just prefer to spend it on a fine meal rather than whores and bottles of rum.”

Kyle smirked. A good portion of the _Emerald Dawn_’s crew — those that did not have families in Tortuga to spend Christmas with —  were partaking in just those things while they were in port. And now that he looked closer at them, he could see the fine clothing could not completely hide the true nature of their fellow diners. Scars on faces, missing fingers or legs, plenty of crooked noses. And while some of the ladies that accompanied them were probably wives who lived on the island, a good number were most likely women being paid for their services as a dining companion and later as a bed companion . 

Kyle looked out the window, out beyond the wharf at the sea lit by a full moon. The _Emerald Dawn_ was just a silhouette in the silvery moonlight, but after so many months living in her embrace he could spot her easily by her rigging alone in a harbor full of ships. Salaak and a small contingent of men remained on board to guard her this evening, though any man who valued his life would think twice before moving against the ship of Captain Hal Jordan.

The violin’s sedate music came to an end, followed by a lively dance tune. Kyle couldn’t help but tap his toes. It made him a little homesick, reminding him of the fancy parties he had attended with his friends back in England. But only a _little_ homesick. He would never give up being a pirate to go back to his old life. 

Hal touched his boot against Kyle’s under the table. “In the mood to dance, are you?” 

Kyle shrugged. “If I could find someone to dance with…” He gave Hal a coy smile. It was an often used euphemism between them.

Hal leaned forward and touched Kyle’s hand. “I’ll dance with you, all right,” he said softly, a lustful gleam in his eye. “Just not the kind of dance that requires music.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500 words. Prompts: _bottle, wharf, violin, moon, monkey_

Kyle’s thoughts on exactly what kind of dancing he’d like to do with Hal were interrupted by the return of George. He was followed by a line of men and women bearing plates and bowls. One by one the dishes for the first course were placed in front of Kyle and Hal, and each one was better than the last: bowls of onion soup, a platter of oysters nestled on one half of their shell, a bed of greens.

“I hope this is to your liking, Captain,” George said as he poured ruby colored wine into Hal’s glass. “It’s from Virginia.”  He turned to fill Kyle’s glass. “It’s quite popular in the colonies. They say that every full moon the vintner plays lullabies on his violin for the vines, to make the grapes sweeter.” He set the bottle on the table, then bowed. “Enjoy, gentleman.” He and his helpers left, leaving Hal and Kyle to their meal. 

Hal picked up one of the oyster shells and handed it to Kyle. “Did you know they are considered aphrodisiacs.”

Kyle took the oyster from Hal and lifted it to his mouth. Keeping his eyes on Hal, he tipped his head back and sucked the oyster from its shell, letting the salty morsel slide across his tongue and down his throat whole in one swallow. Hal’s lips parted and he sucked in his breath, his eyes burning with need. Kyle slowly licked his lips, then smiled at Hal. “No, I hadn’t heard that.”

“You are a tease,” Hal growled. He prodded Kyle’s foot under the table. “If you’re not good, you won’t get the rest of your Christmas presents.”

Kyle gave Hal his best pout, then tucked into the food. He savored every bite of the salad. Greens were a rarity in a life at sea and he regretted every moment he had complained when his mother made him eat them as a child.

Kyle glanced out the window at the wharf and spotted Kilowog easily in the crowd of people, as the man towered over everyone. Soranik walked next to him, her hand on his arm. Kyle smiled, wondering if something was going on between them.

He picked up the glass of wine and took a sip. It really was the sweetest wine he’d ever tasted. Maybe grape vines really did like music under the moonlight.

There was a distant knock, the same rhythm Hal had used to gain entrance to the restaurant. Kyle watched George waddle down the hallway to the door, curious as to who would be coming in next. 

The man who followed George into the restaurant did not even attempt to hide his occupation. He was still dressed in a grimy, salt-crusted coat, a large tricorn hat, and there was a small monkey on his shoulder. 

Kyle looked at Hal, to ask if he knew the man, but it was obvious Hal did. Hal turned away, apparently to hide his face, and muttered under his breath, “Shit!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 600 words. Prompts: _bottle, wharf, violin, moon, monkey, fork_

“Jordan.” The man walked toward them, a sneer on his face. “I thought I saw _my_ ship in the harbor.”

Kyle looked at Hal in shock. _His ship?_ But Hal didn’t seem to be at all surprised at the man’s statement. He calmly picked up the wine bottle to refill his glass, then sat back and smiled pleasantly at the newcomer. “Amon Sur. I can’t say it’s a pleasure to see you again.” He took a sip of his wine. “Still unwilling to admit your father chose the best man to captain _The Emerald Dawn_?”

“Gentlemen,” George said, stepping between the two man. “Conflict is not good for digestion. Come, Captain Sur. I have a table for you.”

Sur ignored him, glancing first at Kyle before glaring at Hal. “I heard you had yourself a boy whore, parading him around as if he was your wife.” He curled his lip and and fixed Kyle with a hard gaze. “Does he come with the ship? He’s pretty enough to be a wench. I’m sure my crew could find a use for him—”

Sur reached out to touch Kyle’s face. In an instant Hal was on his feet, so fast he knocked his chair over. He drove one fist down at the hand touching Kyle, while the other fist hit Amon Sur’s face, sending Sur’s hat flying. Something clattered to the floor, the violin’s music screeched to a halt, and the entire room fell silent as Sur stumbled back into George, his hand clapped to his face. The monkey screamed and leapt from its master’s shoulder, scampering under a nearby table.

Sur pulled his hand away from his face. His fingers and cheek were covered in blood from a half-moon shaped split over his cheekbone. The back of his other hand was also covered in blood. Kyle remembered the metallic clatter and glanced at the floor. Hal’s bent fork lay just under the tablecloth, the tines spotted with blood. 

“I’ll kill you!” Sur reached for his sword but he was grabbed in a neck hold by George before he could draw it. 

“There will be no swords drawn in my establishment!” George bellowed. “That means you, too, Jordan!”

Kyle realized Hal had drawn his sword as well. The captain hesitated for only a moment before putting it away. “You will never have _my_ ship,” Hal growled. He pointed at Kyle. “And if you ever touch him again, I will kill you.”

“There won’t be any killing in my restaurant,” George said. “You can take it outside.” He gave Sur a shove towards the door. “Out with you. And don’t come back.”

Sur turned on him, hand raised. “Don’t touch me, you—” 

The scrape of many swords being drawn filled the room as the other men all stood up. Sur bent and picked up his hat. The monkey came out of its hiding place and scrambled up its master’s arm. He sneered at the crowd, then stomped out of the restaurant.

Hal nodded towards the men who had stood up for him, then to George. “I’m sorry for the trouble, George.”

“He’s a bad one, that one is. I only let him in out of respect for his father, God rest his soul. You best be watching yourself, Captain. I don’t want to lose my favorite customer.” George winked and went back to the kitchen.

Kyle looked out at the wharf, scanning the crowd for Sur. “Will he cause trouble?”

Hal shook his head. “Not here. He knows I have support on Tortuga. If he tries anything, it will be at sea.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 700 words. Prompts: _bottle, wharf, violin, moon, monkey, fork, hole_

The violin began playing again and conversation resumed in the restaurant, as if two men hadn’t just threatened to kill each other. _Such is the life of a pirate_, Kyle thought. He scanned the wharf again, but there was still no sign of Amon Sur. Then his gaze drifted to the _Emerald Dawn_, her sails now aglow with the light from the moon. He didn’t have too many worries about Sur attacking the ship, but the crew on leave in Tortuga were more vulnerable. “Are you sure he won’t try anything here? Should we try to warn the crew?”

Hal shook his head. “They are more than capable of handling themselves against Sur’s wretches.” He chuckled. “The monkey is probably the smartest member of his crew. And we have these now” He flexed his fingers, the middle one wearing a green ring. “It’s Sur’s crew that will have something to worry about if they try anything.”

Kyle nodded and twisted his own ring on his finger. As long as they weren’t taken by surprise, or caught without their ring, the crew should be safe. They tried not to use their rings unless absolutely necessary, to keep their secret, but if Sur’s men attacked it would be good reason to let the secret out. And if they did have to use their rings, there would most likely be no survivors to let the secret out anyway.

Hal smiled apologetically at Kyle and reached over to squeeze his hand. “I’m sorry Sur had to ruin the evening. This was supposed to get us away from things like that.”

“I don’t mind,” Kyle said. He gave Hal a crooked smile and rubbed his thumb over the back of Hal’s hand. “I like it when you get possessive. A lot.” In fact, it had made him incredibly horny. He stretched his legs out under the table, capturing Hal’s between them. “I was thinking we might skip the rest of the dinner and go back to the ship,” he said softly, seductively. “And then you can push me down on the bed and—”

A cough interrupted him. George stood next to the table, a line of servants bearing dishes behind him. “I hope you at least stay for the next course, lad,” George said with a wink.

Hal laughed and Kyle kicked him in the ankle. He was sure his face was flaming red and he couldn’t look George in the eye. “Of course,” he mumbled. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

George picked up the wine bottle and refilled their glasses while the servants laid out the next course: roast lamb, stuffed pigeons, and a toad-in-the-hole pudding. 

George pulled a fork from his pocket and handed it to Hal. “Try not to bend this one,” he said with a chuckle. He retrieved the bent fork from the floor and left again.

“I can’t believe he heard that,” Kyle said, hands over his face. He had completely forgotten he was in a public place, too caught up in flirting with Hal.

“Don’t worry over it,” Hal said. “George is an old pirate. He’s heard and seen it all.” He picked up his knife and fork and cut into the tiny pigeon. “He was actually the cook on the _Dawn_ when I was first hired on. He retired not long after and opened this place with his pension.” 

Kyle had never really thought about anyone leaving the ship. Then he realized that Amon Sur must have been on the _Emerald Dawn_ if he had expected to be made her captain after his father’s death. “Why is Amon Sur no longer on the _Emerald Dawn_?” Kyle asked between mouthfuls of lamb. “He doesn’t seem the loyal and honorable type. How did someone like him get accepted for the crew?” He glanced sideways, making sure no one was paying attention to their conversation. “He doesn’t seem like someone who could see the light from the Lantern,” he whispered.

“He was never supposed to be on the _Dawn_,” Hal said somberly. “He never saw the light. But his father could not bear to make him leave. He was Abin Sur’s one weakness and proved to be a fatal one.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 800 words. Prompts: _bottle, wharf, violin, moon, monkey, fork, hole, lock_

Kyle only knew that Abin Sur had been killed in Casablanca. Hal had never offered up any details of his captain’s demise. Kyle poked at his dinner with his fork and finally decided to ask. “What happened?”

_

Hal knew the young man was trouble the first he laid eyes on him. Amon Sur was disrespectful to his father, and while the captain explained it away as anger at growing up without his father around, Hal knew that if Amon would not respect Abin Sur as his father, he certainly wouldn’t respect him as his captain. And his years in the Royal Navy had ingrained in him the importance of discipline and respect.

_

_But he also applied those rules to himself, so he respected the captain’s wish to give his son a chance.  _

_Abin Sur opened the trunk and lifted out the cloth-wrapped Lantern. He set it on the table, pulled the cloth away, and looked expectantly at his son._

_“What is this?” Amon said. _

_Hal saw the smile appear on Abin’s face. “You can see it?” Abin asked._

_“Of course I can see it,” Amon snapped. “It’s a beat-up old lantern! The way you were talking, I thought it was something valuable.”_

_The captain’s face fell. “You can’t see—?”_

_“It _is_ valuable,” Hal interjected, cutting off Abin before he could reveal the secret. “It’s our good luck charm.”_

_“Pah!” Amon turned away, waving his hand dismissively. “Sailors and their superstitious nonsense.” He left the cabin._

_Hal carefully re-wrapped the Lantern, hiding the light that Amon Sur could not see. “What are you going to do?” Hal asked as he placed the lantern back into the trunk. He turned the key in the lock and stood to face his captain._

_“I can’t turn away my own son, Hal,” Sur said. “I will let him stay.”_

_Hal sighed. He had hoped the Lantern would provide an excuse to remove Amon Sur from the ship. But he wasn’t the captain. “Yes, sir.”_

“Did the crew know, that he didn’t see the Lantern’s light?” Kyle asked. The violin began a mournful song, as if anticipating Hal’s story.

“Of course. They had to know he wasn’t ‘one of us’. So we kept an eye on him, because there had to be a reason he couldn’t see the light. And we were right.” 

_

“I don’t like this,” Hal muttered, his eyes scanning the city. He didn’t like that the captain had agreed to meet the buyers away from the wharf. And he especially didn’t like that the captain had let his son set up the meeting.

_

_“Salaak’s with him,” Guy said. “If there’s anything amiss, he’ll spot it.” _

_“Perhaps.” He crossed his arms and studied the quiet streets of Casablanca. “I still can’t shake the feeling something is wrong.”_

_“Woulda felt better if the brat didn’t go with them,” Guy said. “Amon thinks he’s smart, but I’ve seen monkeys with more brains than him. He’s trouble, Hal. You gotta tell ol’ Abin that—”_

_“The Captain made his decision,” Hal snapped, cutting him off. He didn’t disagree with Guy, but he wouldn’t speak against the captain. Not out on deck where they could be heard, anyway._

_A movement caught his eye down one of the side streets. Salaak stumbled out onto the wharf. “The captain’s been injured!”_

_Hal didn’t remember going down the gangway of the ship. He was focused on the group of men. Most specifically, the man who was slung over Kehaan’s shoulder._

_“Get him on the ship!” He shouted. He turned to Salaak. Blood stains smeared the man's shirt, clearly visible in the moon’s light “What happened?”_

_“Amon Sur betrayed us,” Salaak whispered, glancing at the men heading to the ship. “He tried to double-cross the buyers. They didn’t take too kindly to that, of course. One of them shot the captain.” Hal turned away angrily, but Salaak caught his arm. “The captain wants us to forgive him.”_

_Hal ran up the gangway and across the ship to the captain’s cabin. Kehaan was just laying him in his bed. Kehaan’s shirt was soaked from the bloody hole in Sur’s chest._

_“Captain?” Hal leaned over the man, wondering if he was still alive._

_Abin Sur opened his eyes and looked at Hal. “The ship is yours, Captain Jordan,” he whispered. _

_“No!” Amon stepped forward. “The ship should be mine, father! I am your son!” _

_But Abin did not respond. His eyes closed and he drew his last breath._

_“Captain?” Kehaan asked. “What are your orders?”_

_Hal looked sadly at the body of his captain. “Remove Amon Sur from this ship.”_

“Why did you let him go?” Kyle asked.

“Out of respect for his father.” Hal sighed and emptied the wine bottle into their glasses. “I only hope I won’t regret it.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 900 words. Prompts: _bottle, wharf, violin, moon, monkey, fork, hole, lock, sheet_

George brought them a bottle of port for dessert, along with an apple dumpling that made Kyle think he had died and gone to Heaven. Then the dinner was done, sadly, and Hal slipped George a bag of coin. 

“This is too much, Captain,” George said, weighing the bag in his hand. 

“Consider it payment for the bent fork,” Hal said with a wink.

“It was worth bent silverware to see the brat get what’s coming to him,” George mumbled. Then he showed them to the door and bid them goodnight.

“Any more plans for the evening?” Kyle asked.

“I thought we might head back to the ship,” Hal said. He glanced at Kyle. “Unless you have a better idea?”

Kyle laughed. “No. I think that is a good idea.” He looked in envy at the women who could enjoy a stroll under the moon, arm-in-arm with their lovers. He wanted nothing more than to do the same with Hal, but he knew the tolerance towards their relationship would only go so far.

There was another violin playing on the wharf, an old man playing folk songs. He had a bucket at his feet and Hal threw a handful of coins into it as they passed. Farther along there was a man with various animals in cages. “We could get you a monkey, too,” Kyle laughed. “Or perhaps a parrot?” Hal rolled his eyes and kept walking, but Kyle stopped to look in the cages. A small brown monkey looked back at him with sad eyes. The smile fled from Kyle’s face. The poor thing looked so _lonely_…

“No,” Hal said, coming back to take Kyle’s elbow and pull him away from the cages. “You are not getting a monkey.” 

“But—”

“_No_. That’s an _order_.”

“Yes, Captain,” Kyle grumbled. He glanced back at the monkey. _Why did it have to look at him with such soulful eyes?_

They got into their boat and Hal rowed them back to the ship. “Welcome back, Captain,” Salaak said as they climbed aboard. “Did you have a pleasant dinner?”

“We ran into Amon Sur at George Greet’s restaurant.”

Salaak frowned, his expression darkening. “Did he cause trouble?”

“He tried,” Hal said. “But George kicked him out.”

“And the captain stabbed him with a fork,” Kyle added with a grin.

Salaak smiled. “I would have liked to have seen that.”

“You may get a chance at him,” Hal said, patting Salaak’s shoulder as they passed. “I’m guessing he may try something once we’re back at sea.”

Salaak snorted. “I’d like to see him try.”

Once in the cabin, Hal locked the door behind them, then turned and grabbed Kyle in an embrace. “I’ve been wanting to do this all night,” he growled before pressing his lips to Kyle’s. 

Their hands fumbled with buckles and buttons as they kissed, shedding clothes in a path to the bedroom. “I believe you mentioned something about liking my possessiveness?” Hal said with a wicked smile. He backed Kyle up to the bed and gave him a shove so he fell back on the mattress. “Get on your knees.”

Kyle did what he was told, rolling over onto elbows and knees. His heart pounded and his breath quickened. They’d played this game before and he was rapidly getting hard again in anticipation of what was coming. He turned his head sideways to look at Hal. “Reluctant prisoner or shy virgin?”

Hal got onto the bed and moved to kneel behind Kyle. He leaned forward, pressing his body over Kyle’s, and kissed his shoulder. “How about desperate a young nobleman rescued from an unhappy life by an incredibly handsome pirate captain, who is going to fuck the young nobleman hard to remind him who he belongs to.” 

Kyle sucked in his breath and shivered. “Yes. I think that will work.”

Hal kissed Kyle’s shoulder again and his hand slid over Kyle’s backside, exploring the curve of his rump and then into the valley of Kyle’s arse.  Hal’s finger played lightly around his hole, teasingly pressing into the opening without actually penetrating. Kyle moaned softly and pushed back against Hal. 

“Like that, do you?” Hal asked with a chuckle. 

“Yes,” Kyle breathed. “Yes…” 

Hal suddenly shoved his finger into Kyle and at the same time bit down on his shoulder. Kyle moaned from the explosion of pleasure and pain. 

Hal moved his mouth to Kyle’s ear. “You’re mine,” he breathed. “No one else will touch you. You belong to me.” 

Hal crooked his finger, stroking the sensitive spot, and Kyle ground back against him. His body tingled and he gasped. “Yours, Hal. I’m yours…” 

Hal pushed himself upright and pulled his finger out. He spread the cheeks apart and pressed his cock against Kyle’s opening. Kyle pushed back, wincing a little at the sting of Hal sliding into him. “Mine,” Hal breathed as he began to thrust. He gripped Kyle’s hips and Kyle was sure he would leave bruises. “All mine.”

True to his word he pounded into Kyle hard. Kyle gritted his teeth and dug his fingers into the sheets. They weren’t playing anymore. Hal meant every word, every mark, every thrust that marked Kyle as his and only his. 

He collapsed on top of Kyle after his release, both of them sweaty and breathing hard. He pressed his face into Kyle’s back and kissed him. “I love you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000 words. Prompts: _bottle, wharf, violin, moon, monkey, fork, hole, lock, sheet, pendant_

Kyle woke up wrapped in Hal’s embrace. He didn’t want to move from the cozy warmth, but unfortunately all the wine he drank last night had other ideas. With a resigned sigh he rolled out of Hal’s arms to go take care of the problem. 

When he returned, Hal was awake. He frowned as Kyle walked into the bedroom. “I hurt you.”

Kyle looked down. He had bruises on his hips and probably one high up on his shoulder, along with the ache in his arse. Hal always felt guilty if he left bruises, no matter how much Kyle tried to explain that he didn’t mind it. He climbed back into bed next to Hal. “I’m fine.” Hal started to protest, but Kyle cut him off with a kiss. He pulled back the sheet and slid his hand between Hal’s thighs. “But you can make it up to me if you like,” he whispered against Hal’s mouth.

Kyle explored Hal’s body with his hand while he kissed him deeply, his tongue exploring Hal’s mouth. Hal rolled onto his back, legs apart, and looked at Kyle invitingly. Kyle moved on top of him, pushing Hal’s legs further apart. Hal ran his hands over Kyle’s chest. “You are my treasure, you know that?”

Kyle smiled and retrieved the small bottle of olive oil he kept tucked next to the mattress . “And you are mine.” 

Hal snorted. “I think you could do better than an old pirate captain.” He ran a finger through the dark hair on Kyle’s chest, tracing a path down to his navel. “Not that I _want_ you to…” 

“And where would I find someone willing to defend my honor with a fork?”

“I—” Hal sucked in his breath when Kyle’s finger slid inside him. “I’d … defend you with my bare hands … while naked.”

Kyle tortured Hal for a couple more strokes, then capped the bottle and set it aside. “I can think of other things I’d like you to do with your bare hands while naked.” He pushed inside Hal, grunting softly as he slid into the tight hole. Hal reached up and rubbed his thumbs over Kyle’s nipples, sending tingles through Kyle’s body. “That’s one of those things,” Kyle sighed.

They moved together slowly, a direct contrast to last night’s frenzied coupling, prolonging their pleasure for as long as possible. Kyle grasped Hal’s cock and stroked him as he thrust into him, their gazes locked together while they touched and stroked each other to release.

They lay together afterwards, limbs twined around each other. Kyle was on the verge of falling back asleep when Hal suddenly kissed his brow and rolled out of bed.

“Where are you going?” 

Hal smiled at him. “I have an early Christmas present for you.” He left the bedroom and Kyle heard him opening a drawer on his desk. He came back in with a small cloth bag in his hand.

Kyle sat up. “I thought we weren’t exchanging gifts until Christmas.”

“We will. This is something extra.”

Kyle looked at the bag. “I didn’t get you anything else.” His own gift for Hal had been hidden away in Soranik’s sick bay and was now at Guy and Tora’s house, waiting for Christmas. 

“You don’t have to. I’m the captain, so I’m allowed to be extravagant.” He grinned. “Go on. Open it.”

Kyle took the bag from Hal. Inside was a porcelain box the color of a full moon, with silver trim. On the lid was a painting of a ship at sea. “It’s beautiful.”

“Your gift is inside,” Hal said.

Kyle stared at the box for a moment. He didn’t even want to know what it had cost Hal. And he still had a gift inside it? He opened the lid. Inside on a bed of deep blue velvet was a silver coin on a chain. 

  
  


He picked up the pendant, letting it dangle in front of his eyes. One side had a ship that looked like _The Emerald Dawn_ carved on it. On the other side were two sets of initials: HJ and KR. He gasped. It was a love token, something a suitor gave a woman whom he wanted to marry.

He looked at Hal. Hal grinned back. “Do you like it?”

“Of course I do.” He looked at the coin again. It wasn’t much, just an ordinary coin that Hal had had polished and engraved, but it meant more to him than any other gift he could have received.

“Here, let me help with that.” Hal took the pendant from him and opened the clasp, then fastened it around Kyle’s neck. He straightened it out so the initials were upright. “There. Now you really do belong to me.”

Kyle slid his hand around the back of Hal’s neck and pulled him down to kiss him. He could have gone for another fuck, but his stomach decided to protest loudly that he hadn’t yet had breakfast.

Hal smiled into the kiss. “There’s a bakery just past George’s place.”

Kyle sighed. _Sex or freshly baked bread that didn’t have weevils in it?_ His stomach grumbled again to answer his question.

They got dressed, Hal had a short talk with Salaak about the day’s crew rotation for shore leave, then they rowed back to the wharf. 

The streets were bustling already with merchants setting up shop for the day. They passed the shop with the animals. The brightly colored birds were screeching like badly tuned violins and Kyle winced at the noise, wondering why anyone would want one in their house. Then he saw that the little monkey in the cage was still there. It reached a tiny hand through the bars towards him and gave a pathetic squeak. 

Kyle stopped in his tracks, his heart melting. “Hal,” he pleaded.

Hal walked a few more steps, then turned around. He looked at Kyle. He looked at the monkey. He looked back at Kyle. He sighed heavily and pulled out his coin purse. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1100 words. Prompts: _bottle, wharf, violin, moon, monkey, fork, hole, lock, sheet, pendant, crystal_

The baker kept throwing them a wary glance, probably contemplating whether to risk making Captain Hal Jordan angry by insisting he remove the monkey from his premises. Kyle smiled to himself. Little did the baker realize that Hal would have agreed with him. 

The little monkey sat on his lap, devouring a piece of buttered bread. Kyle held the end of a piece of twin that attached to a collar around its neck. The shopkeeper had warned him the creature would need the leash when it was out of its cage at first, to give it time to get used to him and learn who its master was.

He patted the small brown head, then looked up at Hal. Hal was still frowning. “I think I’ll call her Mona,” he said. “After the painting by DaVinci. I saw a copy of it in London once.” He looked down at his new pet. “She kind of looks like a Mona.”

Hal just shook his head. “You know they throw their shit, don’t you? And they _bite_.”

“If you don’t like them so much, then why did you buy her for me?”

“Because if I didn’t buy it for you, you would have been mooning over it for weeks. And you gave me that _look_, with the sad eyes and the lower lip pouting.” Hal leaned back and crossed his arms. “It’s really not fair, looking at me like that.” 

Kyle just gave him an innocent smile. He couldn’t help it if Hal was such a pushover.

They left the bakery, Kyle with Mona on his shoulder and Hal carrying the empty cage. “Don’t you think you should put it away?” Hal asked.

“She’s been locked up too much. She’s fine, Hal.” A small hand patted his cheek as if in agreement.

They walked leisurely down the main street of Tortuga that ran parallel to the wharf. The old man with the violin was sitting on a crate, scratching out lively tunes and there was raucous singing coming from one of the pubs.

Hal stopped at a shop that had jewelry laid out on a blue sheet draped over a table. He picked up six crystal pendants as gifts for Guy’s and John’s daughters.

“Don’t you think the baby is a little young for jewelry?” Kyle asked. Kristen Gardner wasn’t even a year old yet. 

“She won’t be a baby forever,” Hal said. “She’s going to be a young lady someday.”

Kyle snorted. “Don’t tell Guy that.”

Then they went into a shop that specialized in books and maps. Kyle picked up a copy of _The Iliad_. On the inside paper it was stamped “Edward Trelawny, Governor of Jamaica”. Well, that explained why there were so many books in a shop on an island that was mostly illiterate — they were all loot from cargo ships. 

Hal found a book for John’s son, _A Description of Three Hundred Animals_, and Kyle found a blank journal he could use for sketching. He’d nearly filled up the one he’d brought with him from England, mostly with sketches of Hal. 

Their gift buying done, they returned to the ship. Kyle climbed aboard he was met by a scowl from Kilowog. “You have a monkey.”

Hal nudged Kyle with his elbow as he passed. “See? Told you the crew wouldn’t like it.”

Kyle rolled his eyes and followed Hal into their cabin. The monkey had been nothing but well-behaved — well, except for peeing on his sleeve during the trip back to the ship, but that didn’t really count. She had been scared of being in the wobbly little boat.

He put Mona back in her cage so he could change his shirt and wash up. She looked at him piteously when he closed the door. He sighed and turned away. Now he knew how Hal felt when he pouted at him.

They had a midday meal with the crew that was left behind to watch over the ship. Hal provided a bottle of rum and they enjoyed a vegetable stew that Kilowog had made. 

Hal insisted on doing the dishes, leaving the crew to enjoy the card game they’d started. Kyle helped, gathering up knives and forks while Hal picked up the plates. He dropped the utensils in the galley, then went to their cabin to check on Mona and take her some bread and an apple.

The cage door was open and the monkey was gone.

_Shit!_ 

“Mona?” Kyle went around the room, looking behind the crates and trunks, under the bed and the dresser and Hal’s desk and… _Where the hell had she gone?_

He went back to the galley where Hal was up to his elbows in dishwater. “Mona got out of her cage.”

Hal sighed and wiped his hands on the towel. “How did she get out?”

“I don’t know,” Kyle said, a bit defensively. “I know I latched the cage.”

“It’s going to need a bloody lock on it,” Hal muttered. He shrugged. “I don’t think monkeys swim, so it can’t get off the ship. I’m sure it will come back when it gets hungry.”

“What if she gets stuck somewhere and starves?”

Kyle saw the flicker of hope on Hal’s face and he clenched his fists. “Fine. I will go look for her myself.” He turned on his heel and stalked back to the crew. They were all engrossed in their game, laughing and throwing insults around.

“Has anyone seen my monkey?” 

They fell silent and turned to look at Kyle. Then Vath, his nose red from sampling a bit too much of the rum, snorted. “Sorry, lad. The captain would keelhaul us if he caught us looking!”

They all burst out laughing at Vath’s poor attempt at innuendo. Kyle rolled his eyes and turned to leave. Hal was leaning in the doorway, just barely containing his laughter. “Well, I would,” he said with a grin.

“Shut up,” Kyle muttered as he walked past. He went down the stairs to the deck below. The ‘officers’ quarters were down here. Kyle cringed, hoping Mona didn’t get into anyone’s room and caused a mess. 

But all the rooms were empty. He looked under beds and in every hole and cranny he could find, occasionally stopping to listen for her movements. But all he heard was the sound of the ship creaking around him. 

He went down to the hold. She may have smelled food and went looking for it in the stores. But there was no monkey there either. He sat on a crate and sighed, hoping she would be all right. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1200 words. Prompts: _bottle, wharf, violin, moon, monkey, fork, hole, lock, sheet, pendant, crystal, cookie_

Kyle growled in frustration, wondering where the monkey had gotten to. It could be anywhere on the ship, running him around in circles from deck to deck for the rest of the day. There were plenty of holes she could slip through and rooms she could hide in. 

Boots clomped down the stairs, then Hal peeked into the storeroom.

“I don’t need your help,” Kyle muttered before Hal could even offer it. He was still mad that Hal had brushed off his worry over Mona.

Hal came into the room, looking decidedly sheepish. “I’m sorry I made light of the monkey escaping,” he said. “But the good news is that we found it.”

Kyle stood up. “Where?”

“Up on deck,” Hal said. “It’s up the mast.”

“What?” Kyle took off, sprinting up the stairs to the top deck. The rest of the crew were gathered around the main mast. “Where is she?” Kyle asked, frantically looking up into the wild mess of rope and wood.

“Up there,” Kilowog said, pointing. “In the fork between the main mast and—oh, she just jumped!”

Kyle held his breath as the little monkey leapt through the air. She deftly grabbed a rope, skipped over the lines like fingers on a violin’s strings, then bounded along a yard and down a sheet, finally coming to rest on a bundle of sails. 

Kyle held up his hand and the ring began to glow. “Maybe I can grab her with a construct.”

Hal grabbed his hand, covering the ring. “No. It might be seen. We can’t risk it.”

Kyle gave a resigned sigh. Fine, he’d get her himself. He pulled off a boot and was just was starting on the other one when Hal grabbed his arm. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to go get her.” Kyle kicked the boot off and pulled out of Hal’s grasp. He padded across the deck in his bare feet, studying the lines to find the best way to get to the monkey.

“You’re not climbing up there,” Hal said angrily. “I’m not going to let you break your neck over a monkey!” He turned to the men. “Vath, go up and get it!”

Vath gaped at him. “You want _me_ to go break my neck over a monkey, sir?” 

“Wait!” Isamot called out, trotting towards them. “No need for Vath to break his neck. I have cookie! Here!” He grabbd Kyle’s hand and dropped a dark brown cookie onto his open palm. “When I was boy, my little brother would hide up in tall trees. I would coax him down with a treat. Something sweet.”

“Thanks,” Kyle said. He looked at the cookie. It was gingerbread, so hopefully Mona would smell it all the way up there.

“Let’s go,” Hal said, herding the rest of the crew away from the mast. “It won’t come down if we’re all down here.”

Once the crew had gone below, Kyle held up the cookie and waved it at the monkey. “Look what I’ve got, Mona! Want a cookie?”

She turned her moon-faced gaze on him, chittered for a few seconds, then scampered down the lines and leapt onto Kyle’s shoulder.

“Good monkey,” he sighed. She snatched the cookie from his hand and sat down on his shoulder to eat it. Kyle picked up his boots, then hurried across the deck to get her into the cabin while she was distracted with her treat. 

He put her back into the cage, along with the bowl of food he had brought earlier, and shut the door. She instantly reached out and worked the latch open with nimble fingers, looking up at him with what could only be a proud look on her face. “Clever girl,” he sighed. 

“Here.” Hal was suddenly at his side, a small padlock in his hand. “Unless she learns how to pick a lock, this should hold her.” He smirked. “Just make sure you keep the key well away from her. They’re wily creatures and will figure out how to use one.”

“Thank you,” Kyle said, slipping the lock into place around the bars. He turned the key, clicking the lock into place and Mona squeaked at him. “Sorry, but that’s what you get when you run away.” He walked over to put the key in a drawer on Hal’s desk, then turned around. Now that she was safely back, he wasn’t quite so mad anymore. “I’m sorry she’s caused so much trouble, Hal.”

“There’s no need to apologize,” Hal said, shaking his head. He came over and gave Kyle a quick kiss. “I _knew_ she was going to cause trouble.” Kyle smiled apologetically and Hal patted his cheek. “And now that our little troublemaker is safely put away, we need to get ready to go. Tora and Kat will have our hides if we’re late for dinner.”

Kyle went and washed up, wiping off grime and dust and sweat from his afternoon spent searching for Mona below decks. Then he gathered up the gifts they had bought today at the wharf, along with some he had made himself. For each of the children he’d painted a miniature portrait on an oval of ivory, using the sketches he’d taken on his last visit as a reference. He lay each of the portraits on the table, then sorted through the crystal pendants Hal had bought. “Does it matter who gets which one?”

Hal shook his head. “No. They can trade them around and sort it out amongst themselves.” He winked. “We only need to step in if swords get drawn.”

Kyle laughed and sat down at the table to prepare the gifts, wrapping them in cloth and multi-colored ribbon. On one strand of ribbon he wrote the child’s name, followed by _From Captain Hal and Uncle Kyle_. Hal set two bottles of wine on the table, the really good stuff that George Greet had been impressed by. Kyle tied ribbons around those as well, gifts for Kat and Tora.

Once the gifts were ready, he got up to change clothes. But his shirt was barely off when Hal had grabbed him from behind, wrapping his arms around Kyle’s waist and grinding his erection against Kyle’s arse. “What was that about Kat and Tora having our hides if we’re late?” Kyle asked.

“Worth the risk,” Hal mumbled into his shoulder. “I just remembered we’re staying at Guy’s house and I won’t be able to do this tonight. We can be quick.”

“You’re insatiable,” Kyle laughed.

“Mmm,” Hal agreed, sucking lightly on Kyle’s neck. He reached down to pull open the buttons on Kyle’s trousers. “Are you complaining?”

“No,” Kyle sighed as Hal’s hands slid inside to caress him. He arched his back, pushing his arse against Hal, and ran his hands over Hal’s arms. “I suppose we have time for…what’s wrong?”

Hal had stopped his movements and stepped back from Kyle. “The monkey is watching us.”

Kyle looked over. Mona was indeed watching them, calmly chewing a piece of apple. He laughed. “I don’t think she knows what’s going on, Hal.”

“Still…” He grabbed Kyle’s arms and pulled him into the bedroom. “I’d rather not have an audience.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1300 words. Promtps: _bottle, wharf, violin, moon, monkey, fork, hole, lock, sheet, pendant, crystal, cookie, letter_

“We’re late,” Kyle muttered, kicking off the sheet that was tangled around his legs. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes. He’d been on the verge of falling asleep, sated and content, but the ship’s bell had startled him awake. Five bells. They had less than an hour to row to the wharf, then walk the mile or so to the house. He scooped his trousers off the floor and stepped into them, nearly tripping himself. “Hal! We have to go!”

“We have time,” Hal said sleepily, eyes still closed. “Anyway, I’m the captain. I’m allowed to be late.”

“Tora and Kat aren’t part of your crew, _Captain_.” Kyle grinned. “They would be perfectly justified in stabbing you with a fork if dinner gets cold while waiting on us.” 

Hal eyes popped open. “Oh. Right.” He rolled over, reaching over the side of the bed to pick up his clothing. 

Kyle finished dressing, then went out to the main cabin to find his boots. Mona squeaked at him and reached a hand through the bars. “Would you like to go for a walk?” he asked her.

“We are not taking the monkey,” Hal said behind him. 

“I can’t leave her here. And I doubt anyone will want to watch her for me.”

“I’ll just order—”

“No, Hal.” The last thing Kyle wanted was for his pet to make the crew resentful. “I’ll just take her with us. She’ll be fine.”

“Tora and Kat are going to kick the monkey _and_ you out of the house.”

“I’ll leave her on the porch if she’s trouble,” Kyle said.

Hal looked skeptical, but he didn’t say any more.

They rowed to the wharf and climbed out onto the dock. Hal carried the gifts while Kyle carried Mona in her cage. The old man with the violin had moved down by the docks and Kyle couldn’t help the spring in his step as they made their way through the town. He enjoyed visiting Guy’s and John’s families — Tora and Kat were always trying to feed him and the kids loved that ‘Uncle Kyle’ joined in their games.  

The moon was already peeking through a hole in the trees by the time they reached the small village that was made up mostly of the families of pirates, along with a few retired pirates. They looked out for each other here, so a man would not have to worry too much about his family while he was at sea.

“You’re late,” Guy scolded as they walked through the front door of the large house that the Gardner and Stewart families shared. “What did you do, stop for a fuck?”

Kyle felt the blush creep up over his face at Guy’s knowing smirk.

“That’s not really your business,” Hal said, smiling at his first mate.

“Ha! Knew it.” Guy closed the door behind them and flipped the lock. He clapped Hal on the shoulder. “I swear, if Kyle was a girl you’d end up with more kids than me!”

As if on cue, there was a sudden pattering of bare feet on wood and then a sea of small girls — four of Guy’s daughters plus John’s Rose — crashed into them. “Captain Hal! Uncle Kyle!”

They clamored for hugs, then noticed the cage in Kyle’s hand. “You have a monkey!” Anna squealed.

“A monkey?” Guy wrinkled his nose, then looked at Hal. “That’s not for the kids, is it?”

Hal shook his head. “No. It’s Kyle’s. It pulled his own trick on him and was making sad eyes at him at a shop on the wharf.”

“You let him have a _monkey_?” Guy snickered. “You have gone _soft_, Jordan.”

They went into the parlor, Kyle surrounded by the girls wanting to see Mona. He set the cage in the middle of the floor and the girls gathered around it, kneeling down to fawn over Mona. “Her name is Mona,” he told them.

“Don’t stick your fingers in there, that thing will bite them off!” Guy scolded. The girls pulled their hands back, but otherwise didn’t budge from cooing over the monkey, who was staring wide-eyed at the her audience. Guy shook his head and looked at Kyle. “If they start pestering me for one, I’m blaming you.”

“I thought I heard a commotion out here,” a cheery voice said. Tora came through the door from the kitchen, baby Kristen on her hip. She was followed by Kat and Soranik. “Why didn’t you tell us they were here, Guy?”

“They just got here!” Guy said. He pointed at the gathering on the floor. “And the girls got distracted by Kyle’s monkey.”

Kyle hadn’t really known what to expect when his friends’ wives saw his new pet. He was all prepared to apologize and offer to leave Mona on the porch. He didn’t at all expect that there would be a delighted squeal much like from the girls. 

“Oh, it’s so cute!” Kat leaned over to touch the small hand coming through the bars. She looked over her shoulder at her cousin. “Remember the monkey we had when we were girls, Soranik?”

Soranik made a sound of disgust. “How could I forget? It tried to bite me at least once a day.”

“Oh, it was just playing,” Kat said with a dismissive wave of her hand. She looked up at Kyle. “Can we take it out?”

Kyle flashed Hal a triumphant smile and bent over to unlock the cage. Mona scampered out right into Kat’s arms.

Kat patted Mona’s head. “Let’s go get it a cookie,” she said to the girls. The group of them trooped into the kitchen.

“It won’t bite, will it?” Tora asked, giving a nervous glance toward the kitchen. 

“Kat’s monkey never bit her,” Soranik said. “Only me. And everyone else. I think she has a way with them.” 

Tora nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer, then turned and put Kristen into her father’s arms. “Welcome!” she said, smiling at her guests with crystal-blue eyes. She stepped forward to hug Hal, then Kyle. 

“I brought a gift for you and Kat,” Hal said. He pulled the bottles of wine from the bag of gifts.

“Thank you, Captain,” Tora said with a little bow of her head. 

“Some of the good stuff?” Guy asked with a twinkle in his eyes. “That’s why you’ll always be safe from a mutiny, Hal. No other captain gives gifts like that.”

“Guy! You shouldn’t make comments on gifts,” Tora scolded. She tucked the bottles under one arm and took Kristen in the other, then headed back into the kitchen.

“What’s this?” Soranik asked. She reached out and tugged at the pendant around Kyle’s neck. It must have slipped out of his shirt when he was opening Mona’s cage. Soranik rubbed her thumb over the engraved letters. “A love token?” She looked at Hal and grinned. “Very romantic, Captain.”

Guy shook his head and gave an exaggerated sigh. “He _is_ going soft.” 

Soranik fixed Guy with a glare. “There’s nothing wrong with romance. I’m sure Tora would appreciate it every once in a while.”

“Oh? And what would you know about romance?” Guy asked. “You’re not exactly inviting any from anyone.”

“Except Kilowog,” Kyle said. They all looked at him. Kyle cringed. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

“How do you know that?” Soranik gasped.

“I saw you walking with him on the wharf two nights ago.”

“Why didn’t I see that?” Hal asked, looking a bit bewildered.

Guy laughed. “Oh, so you _do_ know something about romance.” He grinned at Soranik. “Does your cousin know?”

“No! Don’t tell her!” But Guy was already on his way to the kitchen. Soranik sighed and smacked her hand to her forehead. “I am never going to get any peace now.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1400 words. Prompts: _bottle, wharf, violin, moon, monkey, fork, hole, lock, sheet, pendant, crystal, cookie, letter, money_

“You should have invited Kilowog,” Kat scolded her cousin. 

They were all gathered in the kitchen. Kyle had Mona on his shoulder, where she was happily munching on a gingerbread cookie. After Guy had come in and revealed Soranik’s secret, Kat had sent the children outside to play so she could question Soranik on her romance.

Soranik threw up her hands. “It was just a walk on the wharf! And not the kind of walk that gets anyone invited to dinner!” 

Kyle thought it had looked _a lot_ like the kind of walk that got someone invited to dinner, but wisely decided to bite his tongue. He was in enough trouble with Soranik already. She had her arms crossed and was taking turns glaring at him and Guy.

The back door creaked open and John came into the kitchen. “We managed to get a huge goose for tomorrow,” he said. “Johnny’s locking it up in the pen and...” He looked at Soranik, then at the rest of the group. “Did I miss something?”

“Soranik is sweet on Kilowog,” Guy blurted out. He ducked just in time to avoid being hit by the apple that was flung at his head by Soranik. It bounced off the wall and landed at his feet. He picked up the fruit and stood upright. “She tried to kill me!”

“And you would have deserved it!” Tora said. She plucked the apple from her husband’s hand. “Now out of the kitchen! We have work to do. Unless you don’t want your Yule dinner tomorrow?”

“That depends,” Guy said with a grin. “Are you going to try to make _lutefisk_ again?”

Tora scowled at him and lifted her hand as if to throw the apple. Guy scurried out of the kitchen.

“What is this? I can’t leave the house without you getting all the women mad at you?” John asked as they followed Guy into the parlor. 

“Kat’s not mad at me,” Guy said. “In fact, she seemed pretty pleased with me when I told her about Soranik and Kilowog.”  He patted Kyle on the shoulder. “Though Kyle was the one who let us in on that little secret.”

“How do you know...?” John looked at Kyle and his brow furrowed. “You have a monkey on your shoulder.”

“The captain bought it for him,” Guy said, wrinkling his nose in distaste. “I do believe being in love has addled his brain.”

“I do believe Mister Gardner is going to end up on tarring duty,” Hal said, crossing his arms and glaring at Guy. “And I’ll let Soranik decide when he’s had enough of it.” 

“That’s cruel, Captain,” Guy said, shaking his head. “Very cruel.” He went to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and four crystal glasses. “Though, you have to admit that Kyle _has_ made you a little moony at times.” He handed Hal a glass of whiskey.

Hal glanced at Kyle, a slight smile on his face. “Perhaps.”

Guy chuckled and handed Kyle his glass. Kyle took a sip. The whiskey was good. It was a bottle that had come from a Scottish ship heading to the American colonies. Mona sniffed and tried to stick her fingers into the glass. Kyle put her back in her cage. The last thing he needed was a drunk monkey.

“We had a little trouble the other night,” Hal said. “Amon Sur was at Greet’s restaurant.”

Kyle felt the tension in the room become as tight as a violin string. Guy put his glass down and frowned. “Did you kill him?”

Hal shook his head. “No.”

“Why not?” Guy asked angrily. “You’re not still letting him live because of Captain Sur, are you? Because I think ol’ Abin would forgive you for killing him after what his bastard’s done.”

“Actually, I only stayed my hand because I did not want to cause trouble for George.”

Guy nodded, seemingly appeased by that. “Do you think Amon will try something?”

“I’m sure of it,” Hal said. “But only once we’re at sea. He wouldn’t dare try something here. We have too many allies in Tortuga.”

Guy poured himself another whiskey. “I’d love a chance at that bastard through. Put a big hole in his chest, like what happened to his father.”

“You’ll have to fight Salaak for that honor if the opportunity arises,” Hal said. He drained his glass. “And me.”

“Hal did manage to stab him with a fork,” Kyle said, hoping to lighten the heavy mood that had settled over the room.

Guy snorted. “You stabbed him with a fork?”

Hal shrugged. “He threatened Kyle and it was already in my hand.”

They laughed over the absurdity of Hal brandishing a fork to defend Kyle. Then John turned to Guy. “Did you give them the letters?”

“No, I didn’t,” Guy said. “First everyone was distracted by the monkey, then by Soranik’s love life.”

John went over to a small writing desk and rooted round in a drawer. “Here you go.” He handed an envelope to Hal. “Kat said this came for you a month ago.”

Kyle peered over Hal’s arm to look at the envelope. The seal belonged to Lord Alan Scott.

Hal read over the letter, his face stony. Then he looked up at Kyle. “Your father is dead.”

It took a moment for what Hal said to sink in. “What?” He gasped for breath, the shock starting to settle on him. “How?”

“He was ... “ Hal looked back at the sheet of paper in his hand. “Robbed and stabbed outside a brothel in London.”

Kyle toyed with the pendant around his neck, his feelings in a turmoil. He had no love for his father, not anymore, and the twinge of sadness he felt at his father’s death lasted only for a moment. The man had just done too much to hurt his wife and son. He smirked. “I suppose he should have been more mindful of who he shared a bed with,” Kyle muttered, quoting something his father had once lectured him about when Kyle had reached his adolescence. He had also berated Kyle about his bedmates when he found out about Kyle’s relationship with Todd Scott.

Hal came up to him and gripped his shoulder. “Are you all right?”

Kyle nodded. “Yes. I’m not exactly sorry that he’s gone. I just wish my mum had lived to see the day.” He blinked tears from his eyes and sighed heavily. Guy came over and refilled his glass. “Thanks.” He drank down the whiskey in one shot. “Did he say who the heir would be? I think I have a distant cousin in--”

“It’s you.”

Kyle frowned and shook his head. “No. My father disinherited and disowned me. I have no claim at all on the title.”

“He may have disowned you, but he apparently never got around to the disinheriting. Lord Scott spoke with your father’s secretary, Mister Schwab. There was no other will written and Schwab is more than willing to back your claim. He apparently didn’t agree with what your father did to you over a ‘youthful indiscretion’. So everything is yours -- money, assets, titles.” He handed Kyle the letter, then backed up, a big grin on his face, and bowed. “Lord Rayner.”

“No.” Kyle shook his head. “I don’t want it.”

“What do you mean you don’t want it?” Guy asked. “You’re a _Lord_, now, with all the associated wealth.”

“I don’t care.” Kyle crumpled Scott’s letter in his fist and threw it on the floor. “I don’t want to leave the ship! I don’t--” The words caught in his throat as he looked at Hal. “I don’t want to leave _you_, Hal,” he said softly.

Hal reached up and caressed his cheek, then looked over his shoulder at Guy and John. 

“Come on,” John said, giving Guy a push towards the door. “Let’s go see if Johnny’s got the goose penned up.”

After they left, Hal took Kyle’s hand and pulled him over to sit on the couch. “You won’t have to leave the ship, as far as I know,” Hal said. “Alan only said you had to go back to England to be officially made Lord. But after that...” Hal slid his hand around the back of Kyle’s neck and kissed him gently. “I’m not going to be too willing to give you up, either, so we’ll figure something out.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1500 words. Prompts: _bottle, wharf, violin, moon, monkey, fork, hole, lock, sheet, pendant, crystal, cookie, letter, money, tail_

Something was wrong.

Kyle looked around the room. There was a banquet table weighed down with platters of food and rows of wine bottles. A violin and a piano played a duet to entertain the guests, the light music rising over the rumble of conversation. The room was packed with richly dressed people. Kyle recognized a few of them as other Lords who had often met with his father, a local Earl, and others in their town that were considered important. But he couldn’t figure out why they were all here in the Great Room of his father’s house. Or why _he_ was here, because he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was supposed to be somewhere else.

“More wine, sir?” A servant with white gloves handed him a crystal goblet full of thick, dark wine. Kyle took a sip, the sweet taste of raisins. Madeira. Why would his father be serving Madeira? He didn’t even keep any in his cellars. Kyle had only had it ... where? He’d had it before, but he couldn’t remember where ...

“Lovely party, Lord Rayner,” a familiar voice said behind him. 

Kyle turned around. Todd was there, dressed in his finest clothes. Kyle frowned. “Lord Rayner? Why would you call me that?”

Todd laughed and stepped forward, so close that his breath ghosted across Kyle’s cheek. “It is your title now, my dear.” He slipped a hand discreetly under Kyle’s coat to rest on his hip. “And now that your dear old father is gone, we have the place to ourselves.” He leaned close to Kyle’s ear. “How about we slip away and--”

“No.” Kyle backed away from him. This wasn’t right. He wasn’t supposed to be here. 

“Don’t be such a prude. Nobody will notice,” Todd said. “They’re all too busy with the food and drink that you spent far too much money on.” He plucked the goblet from Kyle’s hand and took a drink, then grimaced. “What is this swill?”

“Madeira,” Kyle said. He took the goblet back and took another sip of the sweet wine. He had a sudden image of sitting on a bright, warm, sandy beach, drinking Madeira from the bottle, eating scallops roasted over a fire, and singing. “Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate’s life for me...” 

“What?” Todd asked. “Pirates?” He snorted. “Have you had too much to drink?”

“No,” Kyle drained the glass. “I don’t think I’ve had enough, actually.” 

He walked over to the banquet table, Todd on his heels. “Kyle, are you sure you’re all right? You’re acting very strangely.” 

Kyle wandered along the length of the table, looking at all the bottles. “There isn’t any more Madeira. We’ll have to ask Salaak if there’s more in the stores.”

“Who?” Todd grasped his arm. “Kyle, you’re not making sense. Perhaps you should go lie down.”

A glint of green caught Kyle’s eye. He picked up a fork from a platter. On the handle was an engraving of a sailing ship. There was an emerald chip set next to it, like a glittering green sun rising from the sea. “Emerald...” He stared at his hand, just now noticing the emerald green ring on his middle finger. He couldn’t remember where it came from...

A clatter of crockery startled him. A small brown monkey scampered down the table towards him, weaving between the dishes and chattering excitedly. It stopped in front of him and held out its hand.

“My god! How did that animal get in here?” Todd exclaimed. 

Kyle ignored him and cocked his head, studying the tiny face that gazed back at him. “I know you...”

The monkey squeaked, grabbed a gingerbread cookie from a plate, then scampered off the table and into the crowd.

“Don’t leave!” Kyle ran after it, ignoring Todd’s pleas for him to stop. He caught sight of the furry tail, weaving between boots and billowing skirts. He pushed his way through the crowd, trying to keep the monkey in sight. 

It slipped through a hole in the wall under the huge window that overlooked the garden. Kyle dropped to his knees and reached into the hole, but there was nothing there. 

“Kyle?” Todd asked. 

“I have to find her,” Kyle said, his hand still flailing around in the opening in the wall. “She’s gone through the hole again and she might get locked away and starve.” He looked up at Todd. “Perhaps she’s gone up the mainmast again?”

“Mainmast?” Todd crouched down next to him and pressed his hand to Kyle’s forehead. “Are you feverish? Perhaps we should call for a doctor to look at you.”

Kyle shook his head. “No, she’s mad at me. Because I told about her and Kilowog.” He laughed. “She’ll make me drink something really horrid to get back at me.”

“Is everything all right?” another voice asked. Alan Scott was towering over them, his face furrowed with concern.

“Lord Scott, I...” Kyle squeezed his eyes shut. There was something else gnawing at his mind now. Lord Scott had sent him on a ship, to the Carolinas, and he went to Charles Town and ... No. He never made it to Charles Town. The ship had been taken by pirates. He’d been taken prisoner and...

He pulled his arm from the hole and sat upright. He turned his gaze out the window, but rather than the expected garden he was overlooking the sea. But that couldn’t be right, because his father’s house was nowhere near the sea. He was looking at Tortuga’s wharf and the bay beyond. Under the moon, a ship was sailing away. “Hal...” He grasped at his shirt, pulling the buttons so hard that they popped off. He felt around his chest but he couldn’t find it, the pendant was gone. He scrambled to his feet and looked out again at the ship that was rapidly disappearing over the horizon. “No, don’t leave me, Hal!”

“It’s better this way,” Todd said in his ear. “You’re a _Lord_, now. You deserve better than a filthy old pirate.”

“No!” He shoved Todd away and ran towards the door that led out into the garden. He pulled at the handle, but it was locked. “No! Let me go!”

“Kyle?” Hands grasped at him, trying to pull him away from the door.

“Don’t touch me!” Kyle batted the hands away and rattled the door again. “Let me go!”

“Kyle!” The voice was firmer this time and the hands were back, pinning him so he couldn’t move.

Kyle struggled against his captor. “No! I have to go to Hal!”

“Kyle, it’s me! It’s Hal!”

Kyle sucked in his breath and opened eyes. He was lying on his back, on the mattress in the attic room of Guy and John’s house. Hal was straddling him, leaning over him and clasping Kyle’s face in his hands. Green constructs were wrapped around his wrists, holding his arms down. “Hal?”

“Yeah, it’s me.” Hal sat up and the constructs melted away. “That was some nightmare you were having. You nearly broke my nose.”

“Sorry.” Kyle sighed with relief that it had only been a dream. He brushed his hand over his chest to reassure himself -- but the pendant still wasn’t there. “My pendant’s gone!”

“No.” Hal smiled gently and picked the pendant up from where it had slid onto the pillow. He pulled it back into place, setting it on Kyle’s chest. “It’s right here.”

Kyle wrapped his hand around the token, pressing the metal into his palm. “I thought I’d lost it. I thought I’d lost _you_.” He took a few deep breaths. His heart was still racing from the dream, the blood pounding in his ears. “I was back in England and you were sailing away from me...” The words caught in his throat. 

Hal leaned down and kissed his brow. “I will never leave you, Kyle. Not unless you want me to.”

Hal rolled off him and lay down next to him, wrapping himself around Kyle.   Kyle kicked the tangles out of the sheet and rolled over to rest his cheek on Hal’s chest. He sighed. “I don’t want to go back to England.”

Hal was quiet for a moment, just running his fingers through Kyle’s hair. “I think you should,” he finally said. “Your inheritance belongs to you, Kyle. You have every right to it.”

“I don’t want it! I wish that bloody letter had never come! Why did the bastard have to die without changing his will?” He sighed again. “Even in death, he’s found a way to make my life miserable.”

Hal gave him a reassuring squeeze. “It won’t be so bad. I’m sure Alan will help you figure something out.” He chuckled and kissed the top of his head. “You can always be ‘eccentric’ and spend most of your time at sea.”

Kyle snorted. “That would make my father roll in his grave, if everyone thought his son had turned out to be mad.”

“See?” Hal said. “There is a bright side to all this.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1600 words. Prompts: _bottle, wharf, violin, moon, monkey, fork, hole, lock, sheet, pendant, crystal, cookie, letter, money, tail, chair_

Christmas Eve, or _Julaften_ as she called it in her native Norwegian, belonged to Tora. She had everyone running around to get the dinner ready, even sending Hal off to set the table with the good dishes. Kyle was given the task of keeping an eye on a huge pot of rice porridge that would start off their dinner. 

He was doing his best to keep out of the way of everyone else running around the kitchen, munching on a gingerbread cookie to keep his stomach distracted from the smell of the goose roasting on the spit in the fireplace. The letter from Alan had him thinking about England. This was the first Christmas spent away from his family’s estate, but he didn’t miss it at all. The Christmas celebrations his father hosted had always been extravagant affairs, but they had none of the warmth and love that was present in this house. 

Tora came over to check the porridge. “That looks about right.” She scooped some out into a bowl and topped it with a fork-full of butter. “Anna,” she said, turning to her eldest daughter. “Why don’t you take Uncle Kyle to give this to the _nisse_?”

“Yes, Mum.” Anna took the bowl in one hand and Kyle’s hand in the other. She tugged him towards the door that led out to the yard.

“Where are we going?” Kyle asked as they went down the back steps. 

“Out to the barn,” Anna said, skipping up the stone path that led to the small barn. “We have to leave porridge for the _nisse_ on _Julaften_, or it might steal the cow.” She opened the lock on the barn door and went inside. 

“What is a _nisse_?” Kyle asked, looking around warily and wondering if it was one of those giant snakes that Soranik had told him about, the kind that could eat a whole person. “It’s not a snake, is it?”

Anna giggled and started to climb up the ladder that led to the hayloft. “No. It’s a Norwegian ... gnome, I guess,” she said. “The _nisse_ watches over your farm, but you have to keep it happy by giving him porridge on _Julaften_.”

Kyle nodded. So it was a mythical creatures, like the brownies that his mother had told him stories of as a child. “Why would a Norwegian gnome be living on Tortuga?”

Anna set the bowl in the straw and climbed back down. “That’s what Papa always says.” She giggled again. “Though, the porridge _is_ always gone in the morning.”

Kyle looked around the barn. There were various holes around the base of the walls, and he thought he saw the glitter of beady eyes staring back at him from one of them. “It’s probably the rats that are eating the porridge.”

“We know,” Anna said. “But Papa said Mum still likes to do it. It reminds her of home. She misses Norway sometimes.”

“I can understand that,” Kyle said. There were some things he did miss about England: fresh food and drink, fireplaces, baths, a floor that didn’t move. But it wasn’t enough to make him want to leave the _Emerald Dawn_. Or Hal.

Back in the house, Tora was serving out the rest of the porridge into bowls and passing them around. “There’s an almond in the porridge,” Tora said as she handed Kyle his bowl. “If you get it, you win a prize.”

The porridge was good, nowhere near as watery as it was on the ship. Fresh butter and some cinnamon made it even better. But there was no almond in his bowl -- that honor went to Soranik, who was presented with a small marzipan monkey with a curly tail that Kat had made.

“I get to bite its little head off,” she said gleefully. “Revenge for all the times I’ve been bitten by a monkey!” Kyle and Kat both shot her a dirty look. Soranik just smiled and popped the sweet into her mouth. 

Dinner itself once again reminded Kyle of what he had missed all his life. Unlike the prim and proper holiday dinners he’d had to endure as a child, the table here was boisterous and loud and nobody got yelled at for having elbows on the table or slouching in their chair. 

When they were all full to bursting, they moved out to the parlor to open their gifts. The girls treated the crystal pendants as if they’d just been given the crown jewels, each one holding her small treasure up to the light before helping each other put them on. Then they sat in a circle and compared the small portraits Kyle had made for them. Little Johnny was enthralled with his book of animals -- his very own book! -- and excitedly pointed out the page that had a picture of a monkey like Mona. 

Following tradition, Hal gave John, Guy, and Soranik money, a bonus the rest of the crew would receive once they returned to the ship. And then it was time for Kyle to open his gift from Hal, which turned out to be a big roll of canvas and a wooden box filled with new brushes and jars of paint. He was glad to get it, because he had used the last of his canvas on Hal’s gift.

Hal opened his gift from Kyle, a painting of the _Emerald Dawn_ under full sail, and smiled broadly. “How did you paint it without me seeing it? ”

“I worked on it in the sick bay,” Kyle said, sharing a conspiratorial smile with Soranik. It had been an easy excuse, as Soranik was also teaching him about medicine and healing,so she would have more help if the need arose. He had kept it hidden under a sheet behind her chest of medicines, working on it whenever he got the chance.

“Why don’t you play us some music, Anna,” Tora said once the gifts were done.

“Yes, Mum.” She got up and went up the stairs.

“Are you sure about that?” Guy asked after his daughter was out of earshot.” Last time I heard her play it, it sounded like cats fighting.”

Tora smiled and shook her head. “That was _months_ ago. You will be surprised.”

Anna came back and Kyle understood why Guy had been worried. The girl had a violin, beautifully decorated around the edges with a knotwork design and a dragon’s head carved just above the pegs. Anna lifted the instrument and Kyle automatically cringed, remembering what Jennie Scott had sounded like when she was learning to play, but rather than the expected squawks and screeches, Anna played a pretty melody that had a strange echo to it. 

“That was beautiful, sweetheart,” Guy said when she finished the song, beaming proudly at his daughter. 

“Thank you, Papa.” Anna blushed nearly red enough to match her hair, then started playing another song, this time a dance tune.

Kyle retrieved his sketchbook from the pocket of his jacket and leaned back against Hal to sketch the people who had become his new family. Anna with her violion. The other girls playing with the wooden toys their fathers had gotten for them in Havana. Johnny sitting on his father’s lap to read the book together. Soranik, Kat and Tora sharing a bottle of wine and giggling even more than their daughters. Guy rocking the baby to sleep, starting to doze off himself. 

Hal wrapped his arms around Kyle and kissed his ear. “Come for a walk with me?”

They excused themselves and went outside. The moon was up and it was getting dark. Kyle started heading down the road that led to the wharf, but Hal caught his arm and pulled him the other way, around the house and out to the barn. “A little late to be milking the cows, isn’t it?” Kyle teased as they went inside.

“I suppose I’ll need to find some other way to keep my hands busy then,” Hal said. He pushed Kyle up against the wall and kissed him hard, fingers fumbling with the buttons on Kyle’s breeches. “I’ve been wanting you all day,” Hal growled. He dropped to his knees and took Kyle in his mouth.

Kyle groaned and slid his fingers into Hal’s hair while Hal sucked him. Hal put his hands on Kyle’s hips to pin him to the wall, preventing him from moving, which proved to be both frustrating and arousing. When he came, Kyle gritted his teeth to keep quiet, then leaned back against the rough wall of the barn while Hal buttoned him back up. “Need me to return the favor?” Kyle asked. 

Hal smiled and got to his feet. “What do you think?” He leaned back against the wall and yanked his coat open, revealing the bulge in his breeches.

Kyle grinned and went down to his knees. He pulled open Hal’s breeches, releasing his cock. Kyle grasped it, squeezing a little before sliding back the foreskin and taking him in his mouth. Kyle flicked his tongue over the velvety skin. He knew exactly what spots to tease to make Hal moan and writhe with pleasure until he grunted and came in Kyle’s mouth.

Hal sighed and combed his fingers through Kyle’s hair. “You are incredibly good at that,” he panted. 

Kyle chuckled and started buttoning up Hal’s breeches. “I’ve been getting a lot of practice.” He finished the last button and stood up, then wrapped his arms around Hal’s waist. “Happy _Julaften_,” he said, trying to imitate Tora’s pronunciation.

Hal took Kyle’s face in his hands and kissed him gently. “Happy _Julaften_.” 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1700 words. Prompts: _bottle, wharf, violin, moon, monkey, fork, hole, lock, sheet, pendant, crystal, cookie, letter, money, tail, chair, bread_

Kyle walked down the mostly empty main street of Tortuga, Mona perched on his shoulder. He and Hal were returning to the ship for a Christmas dinner, celebrating with the crew that did not have families on Tortuga, and Hal had sent him off to the bakery for fresh bread. While most of the residents of the island were home today, most of the merchants on the wharf were still open. Piracy didn’t take holidays and there were still ships coming and going from Tortuga’s harbor and plenty of sailors with money in their pockets.

The bakery was open and busy, a long line stretching out from the door. Bread baked from (mostly) fresh flour and (mostly) free of weevils was one of those luxuries you took for granted until you were at sea for a while. Kyle took his place in line, glancing towards the rest of the market. He hoped the stall with the jewelry was open today. Since they were heading for England, he wanted to get Jenny a gift, perhaps one of the crystal pendants they had gotten for the girls. He may have had a falling out with her brother, but he still considered Jenny a friend. Her father had sent her regards in the letter, so it seemed she still considered him a friend as well. She was most likely his only friend in England. 

He finally reached the door and bought the loaves of bread, along with some more gingerbread cookies for Mona. He handed her one as they left, the monkey snatching it up in greedy fingers. “You’ll have to go easy on those cookies,” he chided her. “They have to last us until we get to England.”

There was a shout behind him and he turned. A young boy was running towards him. An angry sailor chased after him, waving a half-empty bottle of rum. Kyle grabbed the boy by the arm as he passed, nearly dropping the bread in the process. Mona leapt off his shoulder and scampered away. _Shit!_

“Let me go!” the boy yelled, twisting in Kyle’s grip. 

“The brat stole my money!” the sailor shouted. He raised his hand to strike the child, but Kyle reached out with his foot and tripped him, sending him sprawling in the dusty street and spilling the rest of his rum. 

The man growled and stood up, moving to draw his sword, but another sailor grabbed his arm. “That’s Jordan’s boy,” the man said. “You touch him, you’re as good as dead!”

Kyle looked down at the child in his grip. He had made a very thin construct underneath his hand to wrap around the boy’s wrist, small enough so there was barely a glow, but enough so the boy couldn’t squirm out of his grasp. “Did you take his money?”

The boy looked up at him from under a mop of dark, matted hair. He was filthy, in ragged clothes spotted with holes, and far too thin, but he stuck his chin out defiantly.

“Give it back,” Kyle said, trying his best to sound like Hal in a bad mood. The boy’s defiant look disappeared and  reached into his pants, pulling out a bag of coin. 

The sailor grabbed it away from him. “Filthy little thief! Needs to be locked up in the gaol! Or maybe a trip to the gallows would teach you a lesson!”

Kyle raised his eyebrows and looked at the man. The sailor had a tattoo on his forearm, a bare-chested mermaid signifying he was crew on _The Sea Nymph_. “You’re a _pirate_, but you think a small child should be hanged for stealing some coins?” Kyle asked him. He shook his head and laughed.

The man took a step towards Kyle, but his companion pulled him back. “Don’t do it! You know if you touch a hair on his head the _Nymph_ will be paying a visit to Davy Jones, and all of us with her!”

Kyle glared at the man, daring him to try anything. Yes, it was stupid to tempt fate like that, but in this case it felt really good when the sailor backed down simply because he was afraid of Hal and the crew of the _Emerald Dawn_. The two men shuffled away, the first sailor still throwing dirty looks over his shoulder. Kyle looked down at the boy. “Where do you live?”

“Nowhere,” the boy mumbled. He tried to pull his wrist from Kyle’s grip. “I gave him his money back! Let me go!”

“You must live somewhere,” Kyle said. “Where are your parents?”

“Dead,” the boy muttered. “My mum is anyway. Don’t know who my father is.”

An orphan then. Kyle knelt down in front of him. “Want something to eat?” He nodded at the bundle of bread tucked under his arm. “We’re having Christmas dinner.”

“I can’t pay you,” the boy said, eyeing the bread hungrily.

“Don’t worry over it,” Kyle said. He smiled. “My name is Kyle Rayner. What’s your name?”

“Sodam Yat.”

He studied the child’s face. It was an unusual name, but the boy had unusual features. Possibly oriental, but maybe native as well. “Well, Mister Yat ...” Kyle stood up and looked around. “Would you like to help me find my monkey?”

“You have a monkey?” Sodam’s face lit up.

“I do. Her name is Mona.” He scanned the tops of the buildings, looking for any sign of her. He would be sad if he lost her, though Hal and the rest of the crew probably wouldn’t mind so much. 

They walked together down the row of shops. Kyle made a quick stop to buy Jenny’s pendant. He noticed Sodam was eyeing up a clear crystal prism. The boy appeared fascinated by the rainbow of colors that spread out on the sheet under the crystal. Before Sodam could cause trouble for trying to steal it, Kyle picked it up and showed it to the shopkeeper. “And this as well.”

Kyle paid for his purchases, slipped the pendant into his pocket, then held the prism out to Sodam as they walked back out into the street. “Here you go.”

“Why are you giving it to me?” Sodam asked, looking up at Kyle warily. “Are you trying to buy me?”

Kyle stopped in his tracks. “Buy you?”

“I’m not a whore,” Sodman said, lowering his eyes and kicking the ground with his ragged shoe. “That’s why I ran away. They were going to sell me.”

“Who was going to sell you?”

“The whores at the brothel,” Sodam said. “They said I was old enough to start earning my keep, that I owed them for keeping me even after my mum died. So they were going to make me be a whore, too.”

Kyle felt sick. The boy couldn’t have been any older than ten. “I’m not trying to buy you. I just want to help.”

The boy still looked suspicious, but he snatched the prism out of Kyle’s hand.

They continued walking, Kyle still scanning the trees and rooftops. It seemed most likely that Mona would have gone up, since that’s what she had done on the ship. And he was certain she had ran this way when the confrontation started.

They reached the end of the road, at the corner where the man with the violin was sitting on a battered old chair and tuning his instrument. Down on the dock Kyle could see Hal waiting for him, talking to another sailor. Kyle stepped closer to the building so he wouldn’t be easily seen. Hal would be angry if he knew Kyle had to search for Mona again.

“There!” Sodam was pointing up at the shop sign on the building.

In the fork between the post and the building, Kyle saw a furry tail. Then it disappeared and was replaced by the familiar little moon-face. “Mona! Come down here!” He handed Sodam the package of cookies. “Hold one of those out to her,” he said. “She loves them.”

Mona squeaked and leapt down from her perch, bouncing from Kyle’s head to Sodam’s shoulder. The boy giggled when the monkey settled on his shoulder, munching away at the cookie.

“Let’s go,” Kyle said. “We’ll get you something to eat, too.” 

“Are we going to a ship?” the boy asked excitedly. “I’ve never been on a ship before.”

“Yes. We’re going to that one there,” Kyle said, pointing to the middle of the harbor where the _Dawn_ was anchored. “She’s called _The Emerald Dawn_.”

Sodam gasped. “I heard about that ship. They say it’s captained by the Devil himself!”

Kyle snorted. “Well, he _can_ get fairly grumpy at times, but I wouldn’t call him a devil.” They went down the stairs to the docks, where Hal was waiting next to the boat.

“Where have you been?” Hal asked when they approached. He looked down at the boy with the monkey on his shoulder and frowned. “Who is that?”

“This is Sodam Yat,” Kyle said. “Sodam, this is Captain Hal Jordan.” Sodam was just staring up at Hal, eyes as big as saucers, probably imagining him suddenly sprouting horns and a tail. “He’s going to have dinner with us.”

Hal’s jaw clenched. “We need to talk.” He took Kyle’s arm and pulled him down to the end of the dock. “All right, I indulged you when I bought you that monkey, but I’m going to draw the line at stray children.”

“But, Hal ...”

“No. Take him back where you found him. He probably has a family looking for him.”

“He doesn’t. His mother is dead. He was living in the brothel where she worked and they want to sell him! That’s why he ran away.”

Hal sighed. It was a sore spot with him, people being traded like they were animals, and Kyle knew that would change Hal’s mind. “All right. We’ll feed him, but then we’ll take him up to Kat and Tora, see if they want to take him in.”

Kyle nodded. He doubted they would turn the boy away. “Agreed.” He started to lean in to kiss Hal, then remembered where he was. He reached out and quickly squeezed his hand. “Thank you.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1800 words. Prompts: _bottle, wharf, violin, moon, monkey, fork, hole, lock, sheet, pendant, crystal, cookie, letter, money, tail, chair, bread, seed_

“Here you are,” Kyle said. He poured the last bucket of hot water into the small bathtub in the captain’s washroom. 

Sodam looked at the tub like he was going to his execution. “Why do I have to take a bath?”

“If you want to eat with us, you can’t be smelling like an alley,” Kyle said. He handed Sodam the bar of soap. “And be sure to wash your hair.” It was full of knots and tangles that would probably require scissors in a few places. Hopefully the washing would take care of most of the vermin. 

Sodam sighed heavily and stepped into the tub. Kyle picked up the boy’s clothes. He wasn’t sure what to do about them. They were ragged and filthy, but they didn’t have anything else for Sodam to wear.

He left Sodam to his bath and went out into the main cabin. Hal was sitting at the table, pouring a drink from a bottle of rum. “He’s going to get fleas everywhere.”

“That’s what the bath is for.” Kyle went over to his trunk and opened the lid. He could let the boy borrow a shirt while he tried to wash the clothes, though he was afraid that the dirt was the only thing holding them together and they would probably disintegrate from being washed. He tossed the clothes on the floor. The crystal prism fell out of the pile and skittered across the floor. Kyle picked it up and set it on the table.

“Did he steal that?” Hal asked.

Kyle clenched his jaw and bit back what he _wanted_ to say, something about the utter absurdity of pirates getting themselves into a moral outrage over orphaned children stealing things. “No. I bought it for him.”

Hal leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “You’re getting attached to him.”

“Why? Because I’m nice to him?” Kyle shook his head. At least Hal didn’t complain about him spending money on the boy. “The poor kid has had a pretty rotten life. Why does it bother you that I’m trying to help him?”

“If you only wanted to help him, you would have taken him straight to Kat and Tora.” Hal leaned forward. “I know what you’re going to do,” he scolded. “You’re going to go all moon-eyed and try to convince me that your monkey needs a brother.” Then his face softened and he looked at Kyle with sympathetic eyes. “I know you want a family, Kyle, but you can’t keep him. A ship is no place for a child.”

Kyle snorted. “The Navy would beg to differ. How many children were on your ship when you were serving His Majesty?”

Hal frowned. “And how many of those children did I sew up inside a sheet after a battle?” he said bitterly. “Far too many.”

“This is different, Hal,” Kyle said. “He would be safe here. Safer than on any other ship. Far safer than living on the streets. Or do you think he’d be better off back at the brothel, being whored out for the rest of his life?”

“You know I don’t think that, Kyle. And I _do_ want to help him. Which is why we should take him to Kat and Tora. They’ll give him a good home and you’ll be able to visit him whenver we’re in port, just the same as Guy and John with their own children.”

“And I said I agreed to that, didn’t I?” Kyle grabbed a shirt out of his trunk and slammed it shut. Yes, Hal was right. Kyle did realize it would be best to leave Sodam on Tortuga, where he could grow up in a loving home with other children, but the boy reminded him how much he wanted a family of his own, to love and take care of and prove that he was a better man than his father. 

He stood up and tossed the shirt on the table. “If he’s done before I get back, he can wear that,” Kyle said. He picked up the dirty clothes and another bar of soap. He also picked up the fork and plate from the table to take back to the galley. Sodam had been starving and gobbled the food so fast Kyle had to tell him to slow down before he choked on the bread. The poor kid hadn’t eaten since the day before, a couple stolen carrots from a garden. It was no wonder he was so thin. “And try not to scare him.”

“Kyle ...”

Kyle ignored him. He didn’t want to talk about it anymore, because he was sure he would say something now that he would regret later.

He washed the clothes in a bucket up on deck. The rest of the crew must have sensed his foul mood because they all left him alone, even Isamot, who usually came over to chat. There really wasn’t much for the crew to do today, so many of the men were playing cards or dice on deck, their conversation filled with laughter and good-natured ribbing. Salaak was at the bow of the ship, kneeling on a small rug to perform his afternoon prayers. Isamot had his violin out, playing folk songs from his home village, and Kyle noticed that Vath was tapping his foot along with the tune. Kilowog was perched on a barrel, carving something from a small piece of driftwood. Kyle smiled, wondering if it was a gift for Soranik. Would it really be so bad to grow up on this ship? They may be pirates, but they were also good men -- and woman, in Soranik’s case -- and loyal friends and ... And he really had to stop thinking about it, because it was only going to make it worse when he had to leave the boy behind.

The clothes survived the washing and Kyle draped them over a a rope to dry. He dumped the dirty water overboard, then went back below. Hal was writing in his log book at his desk and didn’t even look up when Kyle came in. Kyle wasn’t sure if he was upset about that or not. He grabbed the shirt from the table, then peeked into the washroom. Sodam was still in the tub. He looked like a drowned rat with his long hair dripping over his face, but at least he was clean. “Can I come out now?”

Kyle smiled at Sodam’s piteous plea. “Yes, I think you’re presentable now.” He helped the boy out of the tub and handed him a towel, then reached over to pull the plug so the dirty water could drain out the hole into the water below. When Sodam finished drying off, Kyle handed him the shirt. “I’ve washed your clothes, so you can wear one of my shirts while they dry.” 

Sodam took the shirt and put it on. “My mum always made me take baths. I haven’t had one since she died,” he said sadly as he fastened the buttons. 

“When did she die?”

“In the summer. She was coughing blood.”

Kyle nodded. Probably consumption. It was fairly common among the poor in England, so it shouldn’t be so different here. He only hoped the boy had escaped catching it.

Sodam finished the last button and sighed. “I miss her.”

Kyle patted his head. “I’m sorry. My mother died, too. Last year. And I still miss her.”

The boy’s lip trembled and he blinked his eyes, as if fighting tears, but then he drew himself up and set his jaw.

“Now, how about we do something about this rat’s nest?” Kyle said, tugging at a tangle to get Sodam’s mind off his grief. They went back out into the main cabin. Hal was gone, probably up on deck. Or just avoiding Kyle and Sodam. “Sit,” Kyle said, pointing at a chair. He went to the dresser to get the comb and scissors. 

It took a bit more effort than he expected to get the tangles out of the boy’s hair. Of course, it didn’t help that Sodam was squirming so much. “If you hold still, I’ll let you play with Mona until it’s time to eat.”

Sodam did his best to stay still after that, with only the occasional flinch, and soon he no longer had a tangled mop over his face. “Done,” Kyle said.

Sodam bolted out of the chair and over to Mona’s cage to let her out. Mona flicked her tail and scampered up onto Sodam’s shoulder. “Can I give her a cookie?”

“Only half of one. We won’t be able to get anymore until we reach England.”

His face brightened. “Can I go to England, too?”

Kyle sighed. “No. We’re going to take you to stay with a nice family here on Tortuga.” He forced a smile on his face. “They have a bunch of kids and I think you’ll really like living there.”

Sodam frowned, his lower lip pouting. “But I want to stay with you.”

“I’m sorry, Sodam. But ships are dangerous and the captain thinks you’ll be better off staying on Tortuga.” He set the scissors and comb back on the dresser. In front of the mirror was Alan’s letter, the letter he had worried over because he didn’t want to return to England. He didn’t want the house or the money. He glanced at Sodam. But maybe now he had a reason to leave the ship and stay in England ...

He touched the pendant at his neck, not quite believing the seed of an idea that was forming in his mind, that he was actually contemplating leaving Hal to take in an orphan he’d met only a few hours ago. He shook his head. No. Hal was right. The boy would be better off with Kat and Tora. 

The door opened, startling Kyle. Hal strode into the room. “Dinner will be ready soon.” He went over to his desk to retrieve his coat from the back of the chair. 

Sodam bit his lip, then stood up. “Captain Jordan, I want to stay on the ship.” 

Hal shot Kyle a glare. “Did you put him up to this?”

“No, I did not.” Kyle clenched his fists. Why was Hal being such a prick about this? He hadn’t said a word to the boy since they had left the wharf, talking to Kyle about him like he wasn’t in the room. Kyle went over to Sodam. “Let’s go up on deck and see if your clothes are dry yet.” He scooped up Mona and locked her in her cage, then turned to face Hal. “He asked if he could stay, but I told him we were taking him to a family on Tortuga.” He took Sodam’s hand and led him from the cabin.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1900 words. Prompts: _bottle, wharf, violin, moon, monkey, fork, hole, lock, sheet, pendant, crystal, cookie, letter, money, tail, chair, bread, seed, peaches_

Kyle was fairly certain that Sodam had never seen so much food in his life. 

The boy’s eyes were wide as the dishes were passed around the table -- a ham, ox-tail soup, potatoes, the bread Kyle had bought on the wharf. Hal opened bottles of his best wine and poured a mug-full for everyone. “You are the best crew a captain could have,” he said, raising his glass to the men. “May we have many more years together.” After a rousing ‘huzzah!’, they all dug into their feast. 

Sodam had surprised Kyle by wriggling onto the bench between him and Hal. Kyle had figured the boy would still be scared of Hal after his chilly reception, but Sodam seemed to have lost that fear now that he realized that the captain wasn’t the Devil. He started peppering Hal with questions about the ship, which Hal tried to ignore at first but Sodam was persistent. So Hal finally gave in and curtly described sails and rigging and how the rudder worked. Sodam hung on every word, absorbing everything Hal said and asking further questions that proved he was quite intelligent. 

“I want to be a captain of a ship,” Sodam declared loudly. “Just like you, Captain Jordan.” He gave a determined nod and shoveled in a fork full of pumpkin pie.

Hal stopped with his wine glass halfway to his mouth, gaping at the boy. All the conversation stopped as everyone looked down the table. Hal’s mouth twitched, nearly going into a smile, then he coughed and drank down his wine. Kyle bit his lip, desperately trying to swallow his laughter. Sodam probably didn’t realize it, but he had just discovered you could win Hal’s heart by feeding his conceit.

“Looks like you have yourself an apprentice, Captain,” Salaak said, a twinkle in his eye. Sodam’s eyes lit up and Kyle cringed. Of course Salaak didn’t know about the conflict over what to do with the boy, but it was the exact wrong thing to say.

Hal frowned and poured himself another glass of wine. “I don’t need an apprentice, Mister Salaak,” he said coldly.

Sodam’s face fell and Kyle would have kicked Hal if he’d been sitting next to him. 

Kyle used dessert to distract Sodam from his disappointment. Salaak had haggled a bargain on a crate of fresh peaches, a luxury the boy had never had before. He would have eaten himself sick on them if Kyle hadn’t stopped him at three. They also had roasted pumpkin seeds. Kyle made sure to put a handful in his pocket for Mona.

After the dishes were cleared away, Isamot got out his violin again while the rest of the men went back to their games. Hal motioned to Kyle. “We need to go. I want to leave Tortuga tonight.” He glanced at Sodam then back at Kyle. “I’ll be waiting up on deck.” He turned on his heel and strode across the deck to the stairs.

Sodam slipped his hand into Kyle’s. “I have to leave now?”

Kyle nodded. “Yes. Captain’s orders.” 

Salaak met them at the door. He patted Sodam’s head. “Good-bye, little one.” Then he looked at Kyle. “The Captain ... you know him. He gets his mind set on the way things should be and he can be ... difficult.” 

“You mean he’s a stubborn old curmudgeon,” Kyle said. 

Salaak chuckled. “It’s quite possible.” He squeezed Kyle’s arm. “It’s a good thing what you did, helping the boy. I grew up on the streets of Bandar Abbas and I only wish someone had been so kind to me. It is a hard life for a child.”

“Kat and Tora will take good care of him,” Kyle said. He just had to keep reminding himself of that. 

Sodam dragged his feet all the way back to the cabin. “Why can’t I stay?” he asked when they reached the door.

“Because the captain thinks it’s too dangerous for you here.”

They went inside and Sodam slumped down in a chair. “Why?”

“Because we’re pirates. And we’re in dangerous situations.” And normally he would be just as adamant as Hal that a child did not belong on a ship, but the _Emerald Dawn_ was special. The Lantern took care of the crew, keeping them safe. 

“But I want to be a pirate, too!” Sodam frowned and crossed his arms, his chin set stubbornly. “I like it here. Everyone is nice to me.” He dropped his eyes. “Except Captain Jordan.” He heaved a sigh and kicked his feet against the legs of the chair. “Why doesn’t the captain like me?”

Kyle wanted to know the same thing. “He’s just ... he has to be tough, because he’s the captain, right? So that everyone will be scared of him. It’s a pirate’s job to be scary.”

“You’re not scary,” Sodam said.

“Well, I’m sort of new to being a pirate. I haven’t had time to become scary yet.”

Sodam shrugged. “I don’t think the captain is scary either. He’s just grouchy.”

Kyle laughed. “Yes, he is.” Kyle knelt down in front of him. “I think you’ll like living with the other children. There’s a boy about your age to play with.”

“But I don’t know them!” He suddenly flung his arms around Kyle’s neck. “I want to stay with you.”

Kyle hugged him back. “I know. But I’ll come visit whenever we’re in Tortuga. All right?” 

Mona chose that moment to rattle her cage, chattering at him as if scolding him. Kyle looked over at her and realized what he could do to make this easier on Sodam. He pulled back to look in the boy’s eyes. “And if Kat and Tora say it’s okay, Mona can stay with you. Then you’ll have someone you know.”

“Really?” Sodam looked over at the monkey. “I can really keep her?” Then he frowned. “But won’t you miss her?”

“Yes. I’ll miss both of you.” He swallowed hard and stood up. “All right, we need to go or Captain Hal is going to be grouchy again.” He went over to Mona’s cage and opened the lock to let her out. She ran right to Sodam and scrambled up to sit on his shoulder. He retrieved Mona’s cookies and put them in the empty cage. He would miss her, but she meant a lot more to Sodam. 

The crystal prism was on the dresser, next to the letter. Kyle frowned at the sheet of paper covered in Lord Scott’s neat handwriting, wanting to blame the whole bloody mess his life had become on it. He had been happier than he’d ever been, with no question of where he wanted to spend the rest of his life, up until he had received it. He picked up the prism and put it in the cage with the cookies.

Hal was waiting for them up on deck, leaning against the rail. “You’re bringing the monkey?”

“Kyle gave her to me,” Sodam said.

Hal raised his eyebrows. Kyle just shrugged and avoided his gaze. “Mona likes him.” He swung his leg over the rail to climb down the ladder to the boat below, the monkey cage in his hand. Sodam scampered down after him, already at ease with climbing up and down the ladders, followed by Hal.

Sodam sat next to him and Kyle put his arm around him. He didn’t look at Hal, instead keeping his eyes on the town as Hal rowed them to the wharf.

They tied up the boat at the dock and began the walk up the hill. “This is best for the boy,” Hal said after Sodam had gotten ahead of them, out of earshot. 

“I know, Hal. You keep telling me that.” 

Hal stepped closer and gently grasped Kyle’s hand, keeping the gesture hidden between them. “I don’t want this to come between us, Kyle.”

“This? Or do you mean you don’t want _Sodam_ to come between us?” It would certainly explain Hal’s behavior, considering how possessive he could be. Kyle jerked his hand away and glared at him. “Are you jealous of him? Is that why you’re doing this? You can’t stand that I might pay attention to someone else?”

Hal scowled. “No, Kyle. That’s not it. I’m just doing what’s best.”

“For you, perhaps,” Kyle grumbled. He stepped up his pace, leaving Hal behind as he hurried to catch up with Sodam. “It’s not much longer,” he said to the boy. “Just over that hill up there.” Sodam nodded but didn’t say anything. He kept his eyes on his feet as he walked and Kyle had the sinking feeling the boy was angry with him. “I would take you with us if I could,” Kyle said. “But I think you will be happier here.”

Sodam just shrugged. Kyle sighed and wondered if this day could get any worse. He was angry at Hal, Sodam was angry with him ... Even Mona seemed upset with him, her little moon-face scrunched into a glare. 

They reached the house just as Guy, John and Soranik were saying their good-byes to their families. “What are you doing here?” Guy asked. “And who’s the kid?”

“This is Sodam Yat,” Kyle said. “I found him in town this morning. He’s an orphan.”

“Oh, the poor thing,” Tora said. “You’re not taking him with you, are you? A ship is no place for a child!” Kyle didn’t have to look at Hal to know he had a smug smile on his face. 

“Actually,” Hal said. “We wanted to ask if you would look after him.”

“And can Mona stay with him?” Kyle added. 

Of course the women agreed to take him, there was never any question of that. They sent the children outside to play while Kyle told them what he knew about Sodam. They were horrified by Sodam’s story, of the life he had barely escaped, and Kat and Tora promised to take good care of him. Then Hal produced a bag of coin from his coat and handed it to Kat. “This is for the boy’s upkeep.” 

“No, I’ll pay it,” Kyle said, pulling out his own bag of coin. “He’s my responsibility.”

“Why does it even matter?” Guy exclaimed. “You get your money from the captain anyway!”

“And I’ll pay him back once I have my inheritance!” 

The words came tumbling out without any thought. Kyle wasn’t sure why he said it, but it was obvious what he had implied. Hal looked at him like he had been punched in the gut.

But there was no time to think about it, because Johnny came running into the house. “Sodam’s run off! He said he didn’t want to stay here and he was going to go find another ship to sail on.”

Kyle dropped the cage and headed for the door. Any other ship _would_ be dangerous for the boy, just as Hal said. Hopefully he could find him before some captain decided he needed a new powder monkey.

“Kyle! Wait!” Hal called after him.

Kyle turned and glared at him, the anger that had been stewing all day boiling over. “I’m going to go look for Sodam. And I’m not going to abandon him this time.” He pulled the pendant over his head and threw it at Hal. “You can leave without me. I’m taking Sodam to England.” He turned and ran out the door.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2000 words. Prompts: _bottle, wharf, violin, moon, monkey, fork, hole, lock, sheet, pendant, crystal, cookie, letter, money, tail, chair, bread, seed, peaches, snow_

Kyle went down to the wharf first to look for Sodam, asking everyone he met if they had seen a boy with a pet monkey. But nobody has seen any children on the docks recently, so Kyle left the docks to walk through town. Maybe Sodam had changed his mind and decided to go back to his life scrounging a living on the streets. 

He walked along the street of familiar merchants first, but nobody claimed to have seen Sodam until he reached the shop selling the crystal pendants. “I saw him,” the woman said. “He stopped to look but I told him to go away. Didn’t want the little beggar stealing anything.”

Kyle bit back an angry retort and muttered his thanks. At least he knew Sodam was in the town. He walked to the corner where there was a fruit stand. Perhaps he had decided to try to nick a peach? But the fruit seller hadn’t seen him, either.

Kyle sighed and looked out at the harbor. It was starting to get dark and the moon was casting its glow over the water. He could see the _Emerald Dawn_ and the small boat mooring up against her. Four people were in the boat: Guy, John, Soranik and Hal. Kyle turned away, swallowing the lump in his throat. He hadn’t meant for it to end like this. He hadn’t meant for it to end _at all_. But he couldn’t just leave Sodam to fend for himself, and the boy wanted to stay with him. He still had the money he was going to give Kat, so he could buy them both basic passage to England on a merchant vessel. It would be a rough journey, probably stuck in a damp hold with nothing but moldy bread and a bottle of rum to eat for weeks, but once in England he was going to be Lord Rayner and he could make it up to Sodam by making sure he never wanted for anything.

If he could find him, that is.

Someone tugged on Kyle’s sleeve. “He went up that way,” the old man with the violin said.

Kyle looked where the man was pointing, up the street towards the shadier parts of town. “You’re sure?”

The man nodded. “He stopped to listen to me play, then headed up the street.”

Kyle thanked him and followed the path that Sodam had supposedly taken, glancing down alleyways and behind crates. But there was no sign of the boy. He leaned against a building and covered his face with his hands. Well, he _had_ wondered how this day could get worse, hadn’t he?

There was a scrabbling sound on the roof above him, sending dust and leaves snowing down on him. He looked up. There was a monkey in the fork of a tree. “Mona?” He dug into his pocket. No cookies, but he did have the pumpkin seeds. He held them out to her. “Come here, girl!”

But she refused to come, instead focusing her gaze on a window in the building, flicking her tail as if agitated about something. Kyle looked up at the sign. There were no letters on it, just a carving of a woman with her skirts raised. A brothel. Kyle sucked in his breath. _No. No no no no no_...

He went inside and was instantly overwhelmed by the smell of sickly-sweet perfume. There were men sitting in gaudy, threadbare chairs, waiting their turn. A woman with too much paint on her face came to greet him. “What would you like, dearie? We’ve got a bit of a wait tonight, but the girls are doing their best--”

“A boy,” Kyle said. 

The men in the chairs murmured and the woman raised her eyebrows. “Lads usually try to hide _that_ particular interest,” she said, smirking. “And we do have what you want, but I won’t be able to help you tonight. We’ve only got the one and a client’s just come in and paid for him through the rest of the night. Perhaps tomorrow?” 

That was all Kyle needed to know. He turned and ran up the stairs. “You can’t go up there!” the woman shouted after him, but Kyle ignored her. 

There was a row of closed doors at the top of the stairs. He tried the first one, but it was locked. “Sodam!” He stopped and took a deep breath, trying to figure out which window Mona had been looking in. There.

That door was locked as well. “Sodam!” 

“Kyle!” Sodam shouted from inside. Then there was a sound of a slap and the boy cried out.

Kyle took a step back and threw himself against the door, smashing it in. 

Sodam was cowering on the narrow bed, naked and weeping. A large, greasy-haired man glared at Kyle. “Wait your turn!”

Kyle curled his fist and broke the man’s nose. The man fell back against the wall. “Stay away from him!” Kyle shouted. He turned to take care of Sodam, but caught movement out of the corner of his eye. The man lunged at him, a knife in his hand, and a burning pain ripped through Kyle’s side. Kyle gasped and staggered back. But he ignored the pain and made a construct hand to grab the man by the throat and push him back up against the wall. 

Sodam was watching, eyes wide. “Cover your eyes,” Kyle said to him. “Now!” The boy rolled over and hid his face in the pillow. 

Kyle turned the hand into an eagle’s claw and the man screamed as talons pierced his neck. “I am the wrath of God,” Kyle growled. “If you had not committed great sins, God would not have sent a punishment like me upon you.” A construct retrieved the knife from the floor and Kyle stabbed it into the man’s crotch. The scream turned to a gurgle as the talons ripped out the man’s throat. Kyle let the body fall to the floor, then turned towards the bed. He hurt like hell, but he had to get the boy out of here. “Sodam? Let’s go.”

Sodam sat up and looked at Kyle. His eyes were red and his lip had been split. “You’re bleeding,” he gasped.

Kyle looked down. Under his coat his shirt was soaked with blood. He took a deep breath. “It’s just a scratch.” He pulled the sheet around Sodam to cover him, then picked him up and headed out the door. 

There was a group of people standing outside the door, watching, while others were looking out of their rooms. _Well, so much for keeping the ring a secret_. “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll go back to your fucking and forget you saw me.” Footsteps scrambled behind him and doors slammed shut. The madame stood at the top of the stairs. She simply backed up against the wall, terror in her eyes, and let him pass. 

He had to lean against the wall to make it down the stairs with Sodam in his arms. His vision was starting to sparkle and he felt like he’d just polished off a bottle of rum by himself. He stumbled out the door and into the street. He didn’t know how long he had before the man’s shipmates plucked up their courage to come after him. He stopped to take a rest, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth at the pain in his side. He wouldn’t be able to make it to Kat and Tora like this, and he wouldn’t want to draw trouble to them anyway. Maybe ... maybe he could make it to George ...

“Give him to me.”

At first Kyle thought he was dreaming. He opened his eyes. Hal was pulling Sodam from his grasp, settling the boy on his hip. “Hal?”

“Lean on me,” Hal said, putting his other arm around Kyle. “Can you make it to the docks?”

“Yes,” Kyle said. He rested his head on Hal’s shoulder. He could do anything now that Hal was here. “I killed a man, Hal,” he panted. “People saw ... they saw me use the ring.” His vision was fading towards gray again. 

“Doesn’t matter. You’re both safe. That’s all that matters.”

Kyle slid his arm around Hal’s waist. His knees were feeling wobbly and besides, it felt nice to be wrapped around him. “Why were you there?”

“I was looking for you.”

“But ...  I saw you leave, you rowed out to the _Dawn_.”

“I took the others to the ship so they could get us ready to sail. Then I came back to help you look for Sodam. If you had stayed around to listen, I was going to come with you to find him, but you jumped to conclusions and ran off.” Hal kissed his brow. “And I was _never_ going to leave you, Kyle.” 

Kyle’s breath hitched. “Sorry.” He felt like an idiot. Of course Hal wouldn’t have left him.

“There’s no need to be sorry.” He gave Kyle a gentle squeeze. “Though, if I’d known you were going to get yourself into trouble I would have brought help.”

“I’m sorry,” Kyle whispered again.

“I told you, there’s nothing for you to be sorry about,” Hal said. “If anyone should be sorry, it’s me. I really messed up, didn’t I?”

“A little,” Kyle said. But he didn’t care anymore. Hal had come for them and they were safe. 

They reached the docks and Kyle sat on a crate while Hal got Sodam into the boat. Kyle prodded at the hole in his side, trying to remember what he’d read in Soranik’s books. The bleeding seemed to have slowed and he wasn’t quite so dizzy anymore. He couldn’t tell how deep it was, but the fact that he was still conscious and walking meant he was probably going to live.

Hal spoke to the harbor master, then came over to Kyle. “He’ll send a message to Kat and Tora, to let them know that Sodam is with us.” He knelt down to look at Kyle’s wound. “Doesn’t look too bad,” he said, a weak smile on his face. He pulled Kyle to his feet. “Let’s get you into the boat.”

Sodam scooted over next to Kyle as soon as he sat down and leaned against him. Kyle put his arm around him and rested his cheek on his head. “Are you all right?”

Sodam shrugged. Kyle hoped and prayed the boy was just overwhelmed and that the man hadn’t done anything to him. Then Sodam startled and looked up at Kyle. “Mona! Where’s Mona?”

_Shit_! Kyle had forgotten all about her. And there was no way he was leaving her behind. “Hal, we have to find Mona. If it wasn’t for her, I wouldn’t have found Sodam!”

As if on cue, a furry little body scampered across the dock and leapt into the boat, landing in Hal’s knee. The monkey jumped over to Sodam and curled up on his lap. 

“Found her,” Hal said with a chuckle. He picked up the oars and rowed them back to the ship.

It was very painful climbing up onto the ship and Kyle was pretty sure he re-opened the wound. The sparks returned to his vision and he collapsed against the rail, gritting his teeth against the pain. Hal barked orders to Guy to take the ship out of the harbor, then came over to Kyle. “We need to get you down to Soranik.”

“No.” Kyle shook his head. “I need to make sure Sodam’s all right.” 

“I’ll take care of him,” Hal said. “You go get yourself patched up.” He stood up. “Isamot, come help him.”

Kyle reluctantly let Isamot help him up. Sodam was standing nearby, huddled in the sheet with Mona on his shoulder. “Captain Hal will take care of you,” Kyle said to him. “I’ll be back soon.” Sodam nodded and Kyle bent to kiss the top of his head. “Everything will be all right now.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2100 words. Prompts: _bottle, wharf, violin, moon, monkey, fork, hole, lock, sheet, pendant, crystal, cookie, letter, money, tail, chair, bread, seed, peaches, snow, rope_

“It doesn’t look so bad,” Isamot said as he helped Kyle down to Soranik’s sickbay. “Much better than the last time, yes?”

Kyle nodded. Last time he’d been stabbled in the gut by Bruce Wayne. The only reason he had lived was because the ring had healed him. But it _could_ have been worse. He had been distracted and never thought to check the man for weapons. He could be dead now, and Sodam ... Well, he didn’t want to think about that.

He staggered through the sickbay door and Soranik stood up from her desk. “What happened to you?”

Kyle gave her a weak smile. “I got in a fight in a brothel.” 

Soranik raised her eyebrows, then pointed to the bed. “Sit.” Kyle did as he was told and Soranik helped him take his coat and shirt off. She prodded at the wound for a moment, muttering to herself. “Lie on your back, I’ll need to clean it.” She grabbed a bottle of vinegar from her shelf.

“Do you have to?” Kyle asked, already gritting his teeth in anticipation of the pain. 

“You know very well I do,” Soranik said. She turned to their crew mate. “Isamot, come hold him down.”

“Sorry,” Isamot said with a shrug as he put his hands on Kyle’s shoulders to keep him down on the bed. 

“Now,” Soranik said, pulling up a chair so she could sit down to work on him. “Tell me what happened to you.”

Kyle told them everything that had happened to him, in between groaning in pain from the vinegar cleaning the hole in his side. Salaak came in halfway through the procedure with some good news. “The Captain wanted you to know that Sodam was not harmed. He’s more frightened about what happened to you than anything.”

“Thank you, Salaak,” Kyle said, reaching out to squeeze the man’s hand. He felt like a weight had been lifted off of him. He closed his eyes and swallowed the sob that threatened to escape. _He had gotten there in time. The bastard hadn’t hurt him_.

“Do you need a moment,” Soranik asked gently.

He shook his head. “No. Get this done so I can go see him.”

Soranik nodded. “Isamot, I don’t think we’ll need you anymore.”

Isamot patted Kyle on the shoulder. “You did very good today,” he said with a toothy grin. “Much to be proud of.” He turned and left, Salaak following behind him.

Soranik picked up a needle and thread. She pressed her fingers over the wound. “Hold still now.” Kyle hissed when the needle pierced his skin, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as the vinegar. “You’re very lucky. I think the knife had trouble going through your coat, so you only got a slice. There’s no serious damage.” She worked a few more stitches in silence, then leaned over to look in his eyes. “Are you going to stay with us, or have you decided to leave?”

Kyle sighed. “I haven’t really thought about it. I suppose it depends on what Hal says, if Sodam can stay. I’m not going to give him up again.”

“After you left, I’ve never seen him look so broken when he was staring down at that pendant lying at his feet. He was sure he had driven you away, lost you for good.” She turned back to her stitching. “He may be a stubborn idiot at times, but he loves you deeply, Kyle. He just seems to have a habit of acting before thinking when it comes to people he loves and is trying to protect.”

“Like abandoning them in Havana?” Kyle muttered.

Soranik chuckled. “Exactly that.” She sat back. “There. All sewn up.” Kyle sat up and she wrapped a bandage around his waist “Hopefully the ring will heal you quickly again. We’ll see what it looks like tomorrow.” 

Kyle thanked her and gathered up his coat -- the shirt was beyond repair -- and hurried back to the cabin.

He stopped in the doorway, surprised at the sight in front of him. Hal was sitting on the couch under the windows, Tortuga’s moon-lit wharf barely visible on the horizon. Sodam was on his lap, eating a peach and asking questions about the ship again. But unlike the last time, Hal was smiling.

Kyle shut the door and Sodam looked up. “Kyle!” Kyle smiled and went to sit next to them. Sodam moved over to his lap and hugged him. “Are you still hurt?”

“No. Soranik fixed me up.” He patted the boy’s back. “How are you?”

“Captain Hal was telling me about the ship again,” he said. “He’s not so grouchy anymore.”

Hal raised his eyebrows and Kyle laughed. “That’s good to hear.” He combed his fingers through Sodam’s hair. “I need to talk to Captain Hal. Will you be all right alone here for a little while?”

“I won’t be alone,” Sodam said. “Mona’s here.” He looked over at the other end of the couch where Mona was digging into Kyle’s coat pocket for the pumpkin seeds. 

Kyle saw that Hal had brought her cage back. “You can give her a cookie,” he said to Sodam. “She’s been a very good girl today.”

He slid out from under Sodam and stood up, grimacing at the pain in his side. He and Hal went into their bedroom and Kyle closed the door.

“How’s your side?” Hal asked, brushing his fingers over the skin above the bandage. 

“Soranik said I was lucky. It wasn’t deep, just a cut.”

“Good,” Hal said. Then he grabbed Kyle and held him in a tight embrace. “You scared the hell out of me, you know that?”

Kyle nodded. “I know.” He wrapped his arms around Hal. “You checked over Sodam? He’s really all right?”

“Yes. He’s fine. I asked him very specific questions. He grew up in that brothel, has seen a lot of things, so he knew what I was asking about. He said one of the girls stripped him and locked him in the room. The man never touched him except to hit him when Sodam called out to you. Maybe it’s a miracle, but you got there just in time.” 

“I keep thinking about it,” Kyle said. “If the violin player hadn’t overheard me asking about him and pointed me that way, if Mona hadn’t been there at the window ...” He took a shuddering breath and buried his face in Hal’s neck. 

Hal kissed his head. “It’s over. He’s safe.”

Kyle nodded, then pulled back to look at him. “Why the change of heart about him? No longer being a grouch, as Sodam said?”

Hal let him go and sat down on the bed. “When I was in the Navy ... the enemy targets the powder monkeys, did you know that? They purposely shoot the children, so the cannons can’t be reloaded. Our ships did the same thing.” He leaned forward, head in hands. “I had to make him leave, because if we’re in a fight and he’s seen ...” He drew in a deep breath. “I saw how happy you are with him, how much you want to be a father to him. And I don’t want you to lose him like that. I thought I was doing the right thing.”

Kyle sat next to him and put his arm around him. “You should have told me that to begin with. You make decisions ‘for my own good’ without telling me about it. First Havana, now this.”

“I know.” Hal shrugged. “I suppose it’s too many years of being a captain. I’m used to giving orders and making things happen without consulting anyone.” 

“That is going to have to change, Captain Jordan,” Kyle said. He lay his head on Hal’s shoulder. “I may be part of your crew, but I also thought I was your family. If you still want me.” 

Hal took his hand and squeezed it. “Of course I do.” He reached into his pocket, then turned Kyle’s hand over, palm up, to press something into it. The ‘love token’ pendant. “I meant it when I gave this to you, Kyle.”

“And Sodam?”

Hal sighed. “Today has proven that there is just as much danger on land for him. And if the boy is going to run away anytime we try to find him a home, then I suppose we should keep him on the ship. However...” He turned to look at Kyle. “I’m not the only one who can make that decision. If he’s going to stay, the Lantern needs to agree to it as well. After the ordeal with Amon Sur, I can’t trust anyone the Lantern does not choose to be on the crew.”

Kyle nodded. “I understand.”

“What will you do if he doesn’t see the light?”

“We’ll go to England and I’ll take my place as Lord Rayner.” He shrugged. “Maybe I was meant to get that letter now.”

“You can worry over that, if needed, after we test him,” Hal said. “But I don’t think you will.” He smiled. “I think the Lantern will like Sodam. He’s a charming child, isn’t he?” He leaned in and gave Kyle a quick kiss. “I had to work very hard to try not to get attached to him myself. But I failed.” He stood up and went out into the cabin, leaving Kyle gaping after him.

Sodam was still sitting on the couch. He had found the bag of money from Kyle’s coat and was making little piles of the coins. Mona was on his shoulder, studying the crystal prism in her tiny hands. Hal was already pulling the Lantern out of the trunk. 

“What’s that,” Sodam asked. He stood up and Mona wrapped her tail around his upper arm like a rope to steady herself. 

“Maybe you should tell me what it is,” Hal said. He set his burden on the table and pulled the cloth away. 

A green glow filled the room. Sodam squinted and shielded his eyes with his hand. “It’s a lantern. But how is it glowing?” he asked. “Is it magic?”

Kyle blew out a sigh of relief. “Exactly that. But you mustn’t tell anyone about it,” Kyle said. “It’s the ships heart, and only people she likes can see the light. It’s a secret for the crew only. The ship protects us, so we must protect her as well.” 

Sodam nodded, wide-eyed. “So I can stay with you and Captain Hal?”

Kyle looked up at Hal. 

Hal nodded and patted the boy on the head. “It means you can stay.”

Mona jumped from Sodam’s shoulder to the table. She cocked her head, then waved her hands through the beams of green light, making the dust motes swirl like snow. “Mona can see it, too!” Sodam exclaimed.

Kyle grinned at Hal. Hal just shook his head and wrapped up the Lantern. “I have a monkey on my crew,” he mumbled as he packed it back in its trunk.

There was a knock on the door and Kyle opened it. Salaak was on the other side, some folded cloth in his hand. “Are you ready for supper, Captain. I didn’t want to send it in until ... well, you had things to deal with first.”

“I think we’ll eat with the crew tonight, Salaak.” Hal said.

Salaak nodded, then turned to Kyle. “I made the boy some clothes. Just some pyjamas sewn from a sheet, but it will work until you can get him something better.”

“Thank you, Salaak,” Kyle said, taking the pile of clothing. 

Salaak smiled and bowed his head. “You’re very welcome.”

The pyjamas were a little big for Sodam, but far better than the rags Kyle had found him in. He didn’t have shoes, but that wouldn’t matter until they reached England -- everyone except Hal was barefoot most of the time while on the ship. 

Salaak had set places for them at the end of the crew’s table. Mona sat on Sodam’s lap and Kyle handed her a piece of bread. Sodam picked up his fork, ready to dig in. Kyle sat down across from him, but Hal remained standing at the end of the table and all eyes turned to him. Hal put his hand on Sodam’s shoulder. “I am happy to announce that Mister Yat has seen the light.” The crew cheered and congratulated Sodam. Hal sat down and Kyle reached under the table to squeeze his hand.

“It appears you got yourself an apprentice, Captain,” Salaak said. 

Hal nodded and winked at Sodam. “Yes, it appears I needed one after all, Mister Salaak.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2200 words. Prompts: _bottle, wharf, violin, moon, monkey, fork, hole, lock, sheet, pendant, crystal, cookie, letter, money, tail, chair, bread, seed, peaches, snow, rope, boat_

Kyle made up a bed for Sodam on the couch. They could figure out a better place for him later, perhaps in the ‘officers’ quarters on the deck below. They had a room where Hal kept his bottles of wine and the crates could easily be moved back to the hold. But for now Kyle wanted Sodam close by. He spread a sheet over the boy and tucked him in, careful not to wake Mona, who was sprawled out on the back of the couch above him, her tail twitching with her monkey dreams. 

“Where do you sleep?” Sodam asked.

Kyle nodded towards the bedroom. “I sleep in that room just over there. So if you need anything, I’ll be close by.”

Sodam looked at the bedroom, then up at Kyle. “You sleep with Captain Hal?”

Kyle nodded. “Yes.” He and Hal hadn’t shown a lot of affection in front of the boy, especially since they had been either arguing or apart most of the day, and Kyle hadn’t known how to bring it up. But of course Sodam was going to notice if he slept in the room Hal had just gone into. 

“Does he fuck you?”

Kyle gaped at the boy. The question was so matter of fact, so _innocent_. He had to remind himself Sodam had grown up in a brothel, that he had seen and heard people having sex all his life. It wasn’t a secret to him. And he knew about men fucking men. “Yes. We are lovers.”

“Are you a whore?”

Kyle smiled and shook his head. “No. We love each other.” How to explain it? “If one of us were a woman, we would probably be married. Do you know what it means, being married?”

Sodam rolled his eyes. “Yes. Like the baker and his wife.” He furrowed his brow. “Why can’t you be married now?”

“It isn’t allowed for men to get married together.”

“Why not?”

Kyle ruffled his hair. “I don’t know. It’s just the way it is.” 

Sodam gave a slight nod, obviously not satisfied with that answer. “The baker and his wife fight all the time. Is that why you and Captain Hal were fighting today? Because you want to be married?”

Kyle laughed. “Something like that.” He leaned forward and kissed Sodam’s brow. “Now get some sleep. You’re part of the crew now, so you have to go to work tomorrow.” He patted Sodam’s arm and stood up. He planned on having the boy do an easy job, like polishing the brightwork or learning to tie knots in ropes, that would make him feel like he belonged. And to keep him out of mischief. 

Kyle blew out the lamp, leaving the cabin bathed in moonlight, and made his way into the bedroom. Hal was still awake, lying back on the bed with his hands behind his head. “Everything all right?”

Kyle shut the door and began to remove his clothes. “He wanted to know where I slept and then asked if we were fucking.”

Hal snorted. “What did you tell him?”

“The truth. Then he wanted to know if I was your whore, so I told him that we loved each other like we were married. And then he asked if that was why we were fighting this morning, because the baker and his wife fight, too.”

Hal laughed. “He never runs out of questions, does he?” He pulled back the blanket for Kyle. Kyle lay down beside him and Hal rolled over on his side. “I wish I could marry you,” he said, tracing a finger over Kyle’s skin around the pendant lying on his chest. “I love you.” He leaned down to kiss the pendant, his tongue following the same path his finger had taken.

Kyle sighed and threaded his fingers into Hal’s hair as Hal’s tongue flicked over his skin. “Love you.” 

Hal kissed his way up Kyle’s body to his mouth, then shifted to move on top of him. “Are you all right with this?” he asked, brushing his fingers over Kyle’s bandaged wound.

Kyle nodded. “The ring is healing it. It hasn’t hurt since dinner.” Hal moved lower to suck on his neck. “But...” Kyle wriggled and turned to face Hal. “Sodam’s in the other room.”

“Then you’ll have to be very quiet, won’t you?” Hal said. He rolled on top of Kyle and thrust against him, pushing their erections together. 

Kyle sighed. He knew this was Hal’s way of ‘reclaiming’ him after their conflict, but he didn’t want Sodam overhearing. And he wasn’t really in the mood for sex anyway. “Hal. No.” Kyle shook his head. “Not tonight. Not after what happened today.”

“All right.” Hal kissed him and rolled to his side. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

Kyle stared at the ceiling, not sure where to begin. Might as well get to the point. “I didn’t just kill the man, Hal. I made a construct, an eagle claw, and tore out his throat. After I castrated him with his own knife.” 

“Sounds a fair punishment to me for what he was going to do.”

Kyle shrugged. “It isn’t so long ago I was angry at you for killing the slavers.” He held up his hand, the one that wore the ring. “I didn’t even think twice about killing him. I just did it. I felt so much rage when I saw Sodam, when I thought he’d been raped, and it came pouring out of me.”

Hal kissed him again. “Sounds like the actions of a father to me.”

“Not my father. He probably would have tried to negotiate a higher price for me.”

“And you are not your father. I think that is clear. You’ve only known each other a day and that boy loves you already. He was so worried about you when you were with Soranik. He thought you were going to die, like his mum.” Hal shifted onto his back and opened his arms. “Come here.”

Kyle rolled over to cuddle against him and Hal wrapped his arms around him. Kyle sighed and closed his eyes. He had come so close to losing this. “I would have been miserable without you,” he murmured against Hal’s chest.

Hal kissed his brow. “Me, too.”

Sodam was already awake when Kyle went out into the cabin the next morning. He was playing with the coins again and sharing a cookie with Mona. He looked up when Kyle came out. “Did you rob a ship to get all of this money?”

“Some of it.” Kyle sat down next to him.

“I tried to go get my mum’s money. She hid it in a hole in the garden and told me to get it if anything ever happened to her. But I was too scared to get it when I first ran away.”  He sighed. “That’s how they caught me again.”

“You can have this money,” Kyle said, getting a sudden urge to spoil him. “And when we get to England, you can buy whatever you like.” 

Sodam looked up at him. “Really?”

“Yes, really.”

He turned back to his coins. “What’s England like?”

“It’s much bigger than Tortuga. The wharf at Tortuga is just a little village compared to some of the cities there. And it’s colder,” Kyle said. “It will still be cold when we arrive and there may be snow.”

“What’s snow?”

Kyle smiled, realizing the boy had never seen snow in his life. “It’s like rain, but it’s little crystals. And it’s cold and it stays on the ground like a blanket. We’ll go play in it.”

“Can Captain Hal play in it with us?”

Kyle grinned. “Oh, yes. Captain Hal will _definitely_ be there.”

“What’s Captain Hal doing?” Hal asked, coming out of the bedroom. He sat in a chair to pull on his boots. 

“Playing in the snow when we get to England. Perhaps even ice skating.”

Hal raised an eyebrow. “I think I’m a little old for that.”

“I don’t think so,” Kyle said. “Do you, Sodam?”

Sodam giggled and shook his head. “No. You have to play, too.”

“Oh, I see how this works. I’m getting ganged up on now,” Hal said. He stood up. “What if I say that I’m the captain, so I outrank you both?”

Kyle stood up, too. “But in England, I’ll be Lord Rayner, which means _I _willoutrank _you_.” He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Hal’s waist. “I can order you to go ice skating, Captain Jordan.”

Hal smirked. “Well, I wouldn’t want to _disobey_ an order, Lord Rayner.”

Hal’s eyes added all sorts of meaning to “disobey”, which made Kyle’s trousers suddenly very tight. He leaned in and kissed him, sliding his hands over Hal’s arse, then broke away just as fast when Sodam giggled. _Right, child in the room_ ...

Thankfully there was a knock on the door to interrupt the awkward moment. Breakfast was brought in and they sat around the table. Sodam went right for the peaches, while Mona hopped up on the table to beg for a piece of bread. 

“What are your plans for today, Mister Rayner?” Hal asked as they were finishing up. Unless they were on holiday, it had become usual for them to switch to ‘captain and crew’ after breakfast.

“I thought Sodam could do some polishing, Captain.” 

Hal nodded and looked at Sodam. “Up for a bit of hard work, Mister Yat?”

Sodam grinned. “Yes, Captain,” he said enthusiastically.

“Very good.” Hal set down his fork and stood up. “I expect to see you after lunch, Mister Yat, to show me what you’ve accomplished this morning.” He pulled on his coat, grabbed his hat, and strode out of the room.

Kyle stood up and piled the dishes together to make it easier for the galley crew to gather up. “We need to lock Mona up before we go.”

“She can’t come with me?” Sodam asked, pouting slightly. 

“No, I’m afraid not. She’ll get underfoot. And you wouldn’t want her to get hurt, right?”

Sodam shook his head. “No.”

Kyle caught her and put her in her cage, leaving her some of the pumpkin seeds left in his coat pocket, along with another piece of bread. She gave him a piteous look, but he ignored it. “We’ll let you out for lunch.” 

They left the cabin and went up on deck. Hal was already at the wheel, looking over a map with John. Kyle guided Sodam across the deck to where Isamot was working, inspecting the ropes from one of their small boats. 

“Mister Yat is going to help us today,” Kyle said.

“Good, good,” Isamot said. He looked up the mast. “He can climb up and get us flag from top of mast.”

Sodam looked up the length of the mast, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Kyle shook his head. “He’s joking, Sodam.”

“Yes, yes. I am joking,” Isamot said. “We won’t send you up mast until you have been crew for a while. Maybe next week.” He winked at Sodam and the boy giggled. 

Kyle retrieved some cloths and a bottle of oil, then set Sodam to work polishing the brass fixtures on deck. They worked their way from bow to stern, so they could end up at the helm by lunchtime. 

They stopped at the brass plaque near the wheel engraved with _Emerald Dawn_ and Kyle pointed to it. “Do you know what this says?”

Sodam shook his head. “I don’t know letters.”

“I think you should remedy that, Mister Rayner,” Hal said behind him. “Starting tomorrow. The crew on my ship need to know their letters.” 

Kyle shot him a smile over his shoulder. “Yes, Captain.”

The ship’s bell was rung, indicating noontime, and they left off their duties for lunch. Kyle and Sodam went to get Mona. The officers were gathering for lunch today, so Kyle took Sodam and Mona back up on deck to eat their biscuits and cheese. Afterward, Kyle leaned back against the rail, watching Sodam and Mona chase each other around the masts. Isamot had brought his violin up and was playing a tune to match their antics. 

At the next bell they took Mona back to her cage, then went back up on deck for Sodam’s ‘inspection’. Hal walked along the ship, hands behind his back, as Sodam showed him everything he had polished. “Good work, Mister Yat,” Hal said when they reached the helm. Then he turned to Kyle. “If you don’t mind, Mister Rayner, I think I am in need of my new apprentice for the rest of the day.”

“Certainly, Captain.”

Kyle went back down to finish polishing the other side of the ship, but he couldn’t help stopping to watch what was happening at the helm. Sodam had the wheel, Hal standing behind him, and the look of pure joy on Sodam’s face made Kyle’s heart race. The boy looked up at Hal with adoration in his eyes, and Kyle knew he probably should have been jealous, but instead it just made him unbelievably happy to see them together like this. And then he realized why -- _We’re a family_.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2300 words. Prompts: _bottle, wharf, violin, moon, monkey, fork, hole, lock, sheet, pendant, crystal, cookie, letter, money, tail, chair, bread, seed, peaches, snow, rope, boat, baggage_

Sodam frowned in concentration, bottom lip between his teeth, slowly moving his pencil over the sheet of paper in front of him. Finally, he reached the last word and let out a weary sigh.

“Good work,” Kyle said, looking over Sodam’s shoulder at the page. The letters weren’t perfect, the kind of writing that got Kyle’s knuckles rapped by his tutors when he was a child, but they were legible. 

Reading and writing were proving difficult for Sodam, mostly because he had little patience for sitting still. He would rather be washing dishes in the galley than sitting at the table working on his writing. But at least he was trying. He had been ready to give up out of frustration on their first day of lessons, until Hal had set an old log book in front of him. “If you want to be a captain, you have to be able to write a log,” Hal told him. So Sodam stopped complaining and pushed himself to learn his letters. Hal told Kyle later that his father had done the same thing when he was a boy when he had complained about having to sit and write out passages.

Sodam looked over his work, a copy of an entry from the log book, then looked up at Kyle. “Am I done now?” 

Kyle’s childhood tutors would have made him re-copy it until it was nearly perfect. Kyle was nowhere near that hard-hearted. “Yes. You may go.”

Sodam jumped up from the chair and ran out the door, nearly running into Hal in the process. “Sorry, Captain!” he yelled as he ran up the steps to the top deck. John had promised to show him how to navigate after his writing lesson today, which Sodam found far more exciting than log passages. 

Kyle sighed and closed the log book, tucking Sodam’s writing paper inside. “He’s getting a little better. It no longer looks like Mona tried to write it.” At the sound of her name, the monkey hopped up on the table. Kyle handed her a few pumpkin seeds from the jar they kept there.

“Give him time. I was the same way.” Hal leaned down to kiss the back of Kyle’s neck, then sat in Sodam’s vacated chair. “I think it’s time we start the other education he needs.” Hal tapped the ring on his finger. “We’re far enough from land now that we can teach him to use a ring.”

Kyle nodded. They had talked about this after Sodam had seen the light of the Lantern, but had agreed they needed to be far away from land or busy shipping routes so as to not attract attention from bursts of green coming from the ship. They had no idea if a child could even control it. “I know. It’s just ... dangerous.” Memories of a green talon in a spray of blood made him shudder. “I’m afraid he’s too young to understand just how powerful it is.” 

“He saw what you did with it,” Hal said. 

“I know.” Thankfully he had only seen the hand that had grabbed his attacker to slam him into the wall. He hadn’t seen Kyle tear the man’s throat out.  

Hal put his hand on Kyle’s back and started rubbing small circles. “Most importantly, it will protect him. I don’t want to have to worry about him when we’re in a skirmish.” He held up his other hand, the one that wore the ring. There was a sudden brilliant green glow and when it faded away, a ring was sitting in Hal’s palm. He set it on the table in front of Kyle. “I think we should start tonight.”

Kyle stared at the ring. “Do you want to teach him?”

“No. You’re the creative one. You can show him how to make dragons and boats and violin quartets.” Hal grinned. “I just make big fists.” 

Kyle chuckled. The most powerful weapon they’d ever seen, and Hal still insisted on simply punching people, even if it was with a magical construct.

Sodam held up his hand, studying the ring on his finger. Kyle was a little worried about the gleam in his eye, but Sodam had promised them he would be careful if they gave him a ring.

They had locked Mona in her cage for her own safety, giving her a cookie to keep her happy. She must have sensed that something important was going to happen, becuase the cookie lay forgotten and she had her face pressed against the bars, her tail twitching.

“Let’s start with something easy,” Kyle said. He looked around the room. There was an empty wine bottle on Hal’s desk. He grabbed it and put it on the table. “It’s just a matter of thinking about what you want, and imagine sending it through the ring.” A green glow shot from his ring, ending in a perfect replica of the wine bottle on the table. “Now you try.”

Sodam took a deep breath and held out his hand. Then a flash of green and another wine bottle sat on the table. It wasn’t a perfect replica, missing the seal stamped in the glass and the hole in the top, but it was otherwise the same.

“Very good,” Kyle said. He glanced over at Hal, who gave an appreciative nod. He had Sodam do some more, replicating increasingly larger objects in the room until he had made a replica of the table. Then Kyle held out his hand again. “Now something a little more complex. Two constructs.” He created a loaf of bread next to the half-loaf left over from their dinner, then a fork that moved through the air and stuck into it. 

Sodam repeated the construct almost flawlessly. 

Next, Kyle showed him how to pick up real objects, making a rope that twined around a chair and lifted it. Sodam did the same, only he lifted Mona’s cage. Kyle cringed and prepared himself to catch it if it fell, while Sodam giggled and Mona screeched her disapproval. 

At the end of the lesson, Kyle made a snow storm of tiny green crystals that swirled over Sodam’s head. That one proved more difficult for Sodam to replicate, and it came out more like blobs of green.

Kyle yawned. It was getting late and making all the constructs had sapped his energy a little. Sodam looked like he was fighting sleep himself. “I think we’re done for today.”

“Not quite,” Hal said. He picked up a peach and threw it at Sodam. 

Sodam startled and ducked, but a green shield of light stopped the peach in it’s flight and it dropped to the floor. Sodam looked at his ring, then the wall of energy, which suddenly faded away. “Did I do that?”

“Yes, you did.” Hal said. He grinned at Kyle and shrugged. “I thought I’d test his defenses.”

Kyle rolled his eyes and shook his head. Hal was proving he could be as childlike as Sodam sometimes.

Hal stood up and picked up the peach. He set it on the table, then pointed to the pile of dishes and looked at Sodam. “Would you take those to the galley, please?”

“Yes, Captain Hal.” Sodam gathered up the dishes and hurried out of the cabin. It was one of the jobs they had given him, to clear away the dishes.

Hal went over to sit on the couch and leaned back, his arm draped along the back. He looked at Kyle invitingly. The moon was shining on the water behind him, creating a romantic atmosphere, and if it wasn’t for Sodam coming back at any moment, Kyle would have jumped him. Instead, he settled for sitting next to him and curling up under his arm, head on his shoulder. “I think he’s going to be a quick learner,” Hal said. “I don’t think we’ll have to worry too much about him if there’s trouble. There was no hesitation when he put up that barrier.”

Kyle nodded, his eyes starting to drift closed. Hal’s breath was warm in his hair and his hand was slowly moving up under Kyle’s shirt until his fingers brushed over the pendant. Kyle turned his face up and Hal kissed him, gently at first, but then increasingly needy. Kyle moaned and ran his hand up Hal’s thigh. 

He heard Sodam’s voice outside the cabin door, talking to one of the crew, and they pulled apart. Hal sighed and pulled his hand out from under Kyle’s shirt. “We’ll continue this later,’ he said. “And I think Sodam is settled in enough that we can think about moving him to his own quarters. I’ll have Kol and Sarn start moving some of the baggage around tomorrow to make room.”

Kyle nodded and lay his head on Hal’s shoulder again. As reluctant as he was to have Sodam move to a different deck, it was also getting frustrating for him and Hal to not have their privacy anymore. He just hoped Sodam wouldn’t feel like he was getting rejected.

Kyle didn’t have anything to worry about with moving Sodam to the new quarters the next day. After the crates were cleared out and some furniture moved in, the boy perched on his bed with a huge grin on his face. “This is really my own room?” he asked for probably the hundredth time. 

“Yes, it is,” Kyle said, trying not to laugh. “But you have to keep it clean and keep your bed made.”

“I will,” Sodam said. He didnt’ have much to clean up after besides Mona at the moment. The prism Kyle had bought him on the wharf and the bag of money were his only possessions and they were in the trunk, along with the other pair of pyjamas. Mona’s cage was tucked into a corner and the monkey was now exploring under the bed.

“And no snoring,” Guy said, poking his head into the room. His quarters were next door and John was across from them, which made Kyle feel a little better about Sodam being down here. “If there’s any snoring, we’ll make you sleep in the crow’s nest.”

“I won’t, Mister Gardner,” Sodam said, the big smile still on his face. 

Kyle looked around the room. Everything was in place. The walls were bare, but he already had plans to fix that. And maybe he would see if Sodam wanted to learn to paint. He crouched down and coaxed Mona out from under the bed. “Let’s go up on deck,” Kyle said as he put Mona back in her cage. “I think we’ll work on learning some knots today.”

Sodam made a construct hand to close the lid of his trunk, then hopped off the bed. “Can I still come visit you and Captain Hal?”

“Of course you can,” Kyle said, pulling him into an embrace. “You can spend as much time with us as you like.”

They went up the stairs and out onto the top deck. It was a beautiful day today, with big puffy clouds on the horizon, and if Kyle didn’t have work to do he would be tempted to paint them. 

He found two short lengths of rope, then he and Sodam sat down in the bow, out of everyone else’s way. “Knots are very important,” Kyle said, twining the ropes in his hands as he talked. “They must be very strong, so they don’t let loose.” He held up the two ropes, now joined together, and gave them a tug. “But sometimes you need them to let loose quickly, but only when you want them to.” He shook the ropes and they fell apart into two pieces again, then handed them to Sodam.

Kyle started him out tying some hitch knots onto the rail, since he would use that to tie the boats up when they went to shore, then some binding and shortening knots. Unlike the writing, Sodam picked the knots up very quickly, deftly weaving and binding the ropes when Kyle asked for a particular knot. 

Hal came to see them late in the afternoon and Sodam showed him everything he had learned. “Excellent work, Mister Yat,” Hal said. 

Kyle thought Sodam was going to burst with pride at Hal’s praise. He stood up and took the rope from Sodam. “Now I think it’s time for some reading,” Kyle said. Sodam started to protest, but a stern look from Hal cut him off.

They made their way across the deck, but a sudden shout from the stern stopped them in their tracks. “Captain!” John called out. “There’s a boat behind us.”

Hal hurried past Kyle and up the steps to the helm where John handed him his spyglass. Sodam tried to follow, but Kyle grabbed his arm.

“Is it other pirates?” Sodam asked. “The navy? Will there be a battle?”

“I don’t know,” Kyle said. He went over to the rail, Sodam in tow, and squinted at the expanse of sea behind them. It was amazing John had spotted the ship, it was still just a speck on the horizon.

Hal handed the glass back to John and came down the steps. “I can’t see what she is yet, but she looks like she may be faster than us. It will still be a while before she catches us though.” He glanced down at Sodam. “Mister Rayner, I’d like you and Mister Yat to go through the logs, see if we’ve had any run-ins with a small frigate with red sails.” 

He gave Kyle a pointed look, telling Kyle that he actually meant _Keep Sodam busy so he’ll stay below while we figure out what that ship is_. Kyle nodded. “Yes, Captain.” He took Sodam’s hand and pulled him over to the stairs. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2400 words. Prompts: _bottle, wharf, violin, moon, monkey, fork, hole, lock, sheet, pendant, crystal, cookie, letter, money, tail, chair, bread, seed, peaches, snow, rope, boat, baggage, candle_

Hal was still up on deck after midnight, standing at the stern and watching the ship that trailed after them. Kyle stepped up next to him and handed him a mug of tea. “Do you know who it is?”

“No. But I have my suspicions.” He took a sip of tea. “I didn’t see the ship anywhere near the wharf, but there are other places to drop anchor around Tortuga.”

Kyle looked towards the ship. The clouds he had seen earlier had rolled in over them so there was no moon tonight. The ship was only visible by it’s lamps now, but the red sails had been obvious even without the spyglass as the ship drew closer before dusk. It was someone who was cocky, who didn’t care if their boat was seen and identified. “Amon Sur?”

Hal nodded and took another drink of his tea. “Makes sense. It’s a common strategy. Wait until we’re away from anyone else, no allies to help.” He looked at Kyle and winked. “Too bad it won’t do him any good against the _Dawn_.”

Kyle gave him a weak smile back. He only wished he could feel that confident. He knew they were relatively safe on the _Emerald Dawn_, but during the time he had been onboard they had only run up against ships that they had decided to attack, ships that had given up easily. Now they were the prey for a man with a grudge.

“I don’t think there’s anything to worry about,” Hal said. “But just in case, I want you to keep Sodam below and out of sight. Especially keep him away from the cannons.” He drained the tea and handed the mug back to Kyle. 

“I will,” Kyle said. Even if he had to tie the boy to a chair with every bit of rope they had. 

Hal leaned over and kissed him. “Go to bed. I’ll be down soon. Guy is going to come up and keep watch for the rest of the night.”

“See you soon, then,” Kyle said. He went back down into the ship, but rather than going to the captain’s cabin he continued down to the next deck. 

Guy was just coming out of his room, buttoning up his coat. “Sodam’s fine. I haven’t heard a peep out of him for at least an hour.”

Kyle nodded. “I know. I just ...” He shrugged.

Guy gave him a sympathetic smile. “I check on my girls at least five times a night when I’m home.” He clapped Kyle on the shoulder as he passed.

Kyle opened the door and looked inside. The candle was still lit, making Sodam’s crystal prism throw a brilliant rainbow across the wall. Sodam was fast asleep, sprawled out on his bed with his sheet kicked off. Mona was sleeping next to him on his pillow with her tail curled around her body. Kyle went into the room as quietly as he could and pulled up the sheet to cover Sodam. Mona lifted her head to look at him. “Go back to sleep,” he whispered to her. The monkey yawned and lay her head back down. 

He turned around to blow out the candle and noticed the mess left on the table: coins, cookie crumbs, seed husks, a peach pit. Kyle put the money back in the pouch, then scraped the rest of the mess into the mug he was carrying. 

He dropped the mug off in the galley, then went back to the captain’s cabin. Hal was sitting on the couch, pulling off his boots. “He asleep?”

“Yes.” He walked over to Hal and kneeled over his lap, straddling him, and bent down to kiss him deeply. When they stopped to breath he sighed against Hal’s mouth. “We finally get a night alone and we have that bloody ship to worry about.”

Hal pulled open the buttons of Kyle’s shirt. “I don’t know about you, but I have better things to worry about than a ship.” He ran his hands over Kyle’s chest, then leaned forward to kiss him just below the pendant. “Like how much I want you right now.” 

Kyle stood up and pulled Hal to his feet. Still holding his hand, Kyle led him into the bedroom. They pulled their clothes off as quick as they could, then fell together onto the bed. Hal rolled on top of Kyle, pushing his knees between Kyle’s thighs, and leaned over to search for the small bottle of oil. 

It was hard and fast and Kyle was pretty sure he was going to be sore for a day or so, but he didn’t care. He wrapped himself around Hal afterward, both of them sweaty and sticky, holding him tight as their hearts pounded together. 

John came to wake them just as dawn was lighting the sky. “The ship is moving closer,” John said from the doorway as Hal pulled on his clothes. “Guy got a good look at it in the glass. You were right. It’s Amon Sur.”

Hal nodded and stood up. He looked at Kyle. “Make sure Sodam stays below. Sur is definitely the type to shoot children.” He strode out of the room, John on his heels. 

Kyle pulled his clothes on and went to find Sodam. He caught him just as the boy was heading up the stairs to the top deck. “No. You have to stay below,” he said, pulling him back down the stairs.

“Why?”

“Because the Captain said so,” Kyle said, keeping his voice stern. 

Sodam sighed and shuffled after him. “It’s boring down here. I want to see the other ship.”

“Did you lock up Mona?” Kyle asked, trying to change the subject. He took Sodam’s arm and guided him towards the galley so they could get something to eat.

“Yes,” he said. 

There was a sudden boom of a cannon. Sodam squeaked in surprise and Kyle froze, waiting for the impact. But it didn’t come. Either it was a warning shot or they missed. The ship was bustling now, with the men getting the _Dawn_’s cannons ready. Kyle grabbed some bread off a tray and took Sodam’s arm again, dragging him quickly through the chaos. “We’ll go see if Soranik needs help.” Now that he was training to help her, it was where he was supposed to be during a battle. And it was safer there.

Soranik was busy getting supplies ready: bandages, vinegar, sutures. “Got anything for Sodam to do?” Kyle asked as he pushed the boy into the sickbay. 

Soranik looked around, then grabbed a sheet and some scissors. “He can cut this up for bandages.”

Kyle knew they didn’t need anymore bandages, but she had caught on that he wanted to keep Sodam busy. He sat the boy on one of the bunks and got him started, then went back over to Soranik. “Thank you,” he whispered to her.

She smiled. “I figured if we didn’t keep him busy he’d try to be up in the thick of things. He’s a lot like the Captain that way, isn’t he?”

Kilowog’s voice boomed “Fire!” and Kyle flinched when the entire ship shook as the cannons went off. There was a clatter of metal behind him. Sodam had dropped the scissors and was staring wide-eyed at the door. 

“Are you all right?” Kyle asked. Sodam nodded and picked up his scissors again. 

There was a muffled boom again, and this time there were thuds and cracks as cannon balls hit the side of the ship. Kyle looked up, thinking of Hal -- _please be safe_ \-- then peered out the door. It looked like they were about ready to fire again. 

The cannons boomed. Kyle looked over at Sodam. This time the boy had a smile on his face. 

The other ship fired again and the Emerald Dawn was pelted with cannon balls. There was also the crack of musketfire up above, which meant the ships were probably very close now. He swallowed hard, trying not to think too hard about what Hal was in the middle of. 

When the _Emerald Dawn_’s cannon fired again, this time it was followed by a howl of pain. “I’ll go,” Kyle said, heading for the door. 

“I want to come, too!” Sodam exclaimed.

“No!” Kyle shouted. “You stay here!” He ran out onto the deck, weaving between the men getting the cannons ready again. Kilowog was on the floor, grimacing and holding his leg. His foot was twisted at an angle that could only mean his ankle was broken. Kyle bent down to put his arm under Kilowog’s. “I’ll take you to Soranik.” 

“No! Just set me against the wall,” Kilowog growled at him.

Another boom, another clatter of metal agains the ship. Kyle took a deep breath to calm himself. “If we don’t get that ankle taken care of, you could lose the foot.”

The man grumbled, then turned to look behind him. “Keep them going, Sarn!”

“Fire!” Vath yelled.

The cannons went off and for a moment Kyle couldn’t hear anything over the ringing in his ears. Then he jerked Kilowog to his feet and hauled him down to the sickbay.

He got Kilowg on the bed and Soranik bent over to examine his ankle. “I’m going to have to set it,” she finally said. Kyle caught the quick brush of her fingers over Kilowog’s. “You ready?” she asked. The big man nodded. 

Kyle held Kilowog’s leg down while Soranik straightened the bones. The _Dawn_’s cannons fired again just as Kilowog bellowed in pain. 

“I think I got it,” Soranik said. “At least good enough for the ring to continue healing it. Kyle, get me a splint, please. Sodam, will you bring me a bandage?” 

Sodam brought the bandage over. He looked a little pale. “Are you all right, Mister Kilowog?”

Kilowog nodded and patted Sodam’s shoulder. “I’m all right. Damned cannon jumped and got my leg.”

At the mention of cannons, Kyle stopped and listened. “I think the cannons stopped.” He looked out the door. Everyone was at their station at the ready, but nobody was firing. 

“Go up on deck, see if anyone needs help,” Soranik said. 

Kyle grabbed some bandages and a bottle of vinegar. Before Sodam could even ask, Kyle turned to him. “You stay here and help Soranik.” The boy frowned and pouted, but he didn’t try to argue.

Kyle sprinted up the stairs and reached the top deck just in time to see the main mast of the other ship collapse, breaking off below the fork of the middle spar, it’s lines twanging like violin strings. The sails were on fire and ash was swirling around like snow. 

He looked around the _Dawn_’s deck. There didn’t appear to be any serious injuries so he set the bottle and bandages on a crate and went over to Hal.

Hal was standing at the rail, looking down at the ship next to them. It was close enough that a leap could have gotten Kyle over there, but it wasn’t a place he would want to be. The deck was battered, with gaping holes in the planks, and littered with the bodies of the dead and dying. 

Amon Sur was leaned back against the capstan, his shoulder soaked in blood. 

“Go on! Shoot me, Jordan!” the man shouted.

That’s when Kyle noticed Hal had a pistol in his hand, his finger twitching over the trigger.

“Do it, Hal,” Guy muttered. “Though it would be a waste of lead.”

Hal raised the pistol and Kyle sucked in his breath. Hal’s eyes were cold and his jaw twitched as he glared down at Amon Sur. Kyle tensed for the explosion of the gun going off. But Hal shook his head and lowered the pistol. “I made a promise to your father I would not harm you, Sur, and I cannot break my promises.” 

“I knew you were soft, Jordan,” Amon spat. “Everyone is afraid of you, but in reality you are weak. You can’t even kill me!”

“I can’t kill you,” Hal said. “But Salaak never made such a promise.” He handed the pistol to Salaak. In one swift movement, Salaak lifted the gun and fired. Amon Sur slumped to the deck, a hole in his forehead and a shocked look on his face.

“Captain Sur is avenged,” Salaak said. He handed the pistol back to Hal and walked away.

Hal turned to his crew. “Mister Gardner, get us out of here.” 

“Yes, Captain!” Guy ran up the steps to the wheel, shouting orders to the men. Hal turned to Kyle and gave him a quick once-over. “You’re all right? How is Sodam?”

“He’s fine. Just upset that he missed all the excitement up here. Soranik has him making bandages.” 

Hal nodded. “Good. Was anyone hurt below?”

“Nothing too serious. Kilowog just broke his ankle.” Kyle grinned. “But I’m sure Soranik will take good care of him.”

Kyle leaned on the rail, staring out at the sea in front of him. Somewhere out there was England. In about a month, he would be back where he started, but far different than when he left. The Kyle Rayner that had first been ‘kidnapped’ so many months ago was nothing like the Kyle Rayner that was returning. He only hoped there would be no trouble for his crewmates or himself. 

He still didn’t know what he would do about his inheritance. Lord Scott obviously knew he had never arrived in Charles Town, but did he know Kyle had joined the _Emerald Dawn_? Would Scott still help him now that he had become a pirate? He would have been happy just ignoring the situation, pretending he had never heard about his father’s death, but Hal insisted he had to go claim the inheritance that was due him, if only to get rid of the baggage he was carrying around about his father.

A body pressed up beside him. “What are you thinking about?” Hal asked. 

Kyle sighed. “I wish I never got that letter. It ruined an otherwise perfect Christmas.” He pressed closer to Hal. “I got a love token, a monkey, and a child. I don’t need anything else.”

Hal put his arm around him. “Still worried about going home?”

“No,” Kyle said. “Because I’m not going home.” He turned to face Hal and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I’m already home.”

  


END


End file.
